Crashing: El Amor de mi vida
by crashing.rai
Summary: Las Mane6 son secuestradas, y Crashing inicia la mision de rescatarlas en compañia de su antigua pandilla. Pero al adentrarse en su busqueda, descubrira que su peor enemigo... puede ser el mismo.
1. Capitulo 1: Secuestro

**Capitulo 1: Secuestro**

Camino por un mundo oscuro sintiendo bastante miedo, me siento observado a través de la oscuridad. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente, pero me arme de valor y continué mi camino, ya que sabía que el ser que más amo en el mundo estaba en peligro. De pronto escucho un grito, sintiendo su eco sonar por un buen rato en esta infinita oscuridad. Corrí rápidamente en la dirección en que lo escuche, mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y mis llamas infernales comenzaban a salir a través de mis cascos. Me detuve frente a aquella silueta amenazándome con asesinarme, pero puse más atención en lo que había tras ella. Vi una jaula enorme, y dentro de ella estaba Fluttershy con un rostro de miedo que no podía describir. La malvada silueta aprovecha mi distactraccion para lanzarme un resplandor que logra atravesar mi vientre. Sentí un enorme dolor y un frio que comenzó a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo. El fuego en mis casco desaparece y cuando cierro mis ojos escucho la macabra risa de la criatura que me asesino.

-¡AAAHHHHHH! –Desperté de golpe dando un grito de miedo y lanzando llamas alrededor de la nube en que me encontraba descansando. ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?. Me preocupe bastante, y decidí dejar de dormir, ya que siempre tomo siestas a esta hora, pero hoy era un bonito día como para hacerlo. Levanto la cabeza para mirar el sol, pero en su lugar veo otra cosa. Frente a mi estaba Fluttershy con una mirada de miedo y preocupación. En ese momento temí que pude haberla quemado con mi brusco despertar. –¡Fluttershy, lo siento! ¿Te queme? ¡Déjame ver! –Ella solo se alejo un poco de mí y me respondió.

–No, descuida. No me paso nada. –Por suerte no le había hecho daño. Ella se me acerco un poco aun mostrándome algo de preocupación. –Crashing, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No creo que sea normal despertar de esa forma. –Ella tenía razón, pero sin embargo, no quería asustarla con mis pesadillas.

-Solo tuve un mal sueño.

-Y… ¿Me contaras de que se trataba?

-Es solo un sueño, no pasa nada. –Ella solo sonríe mientras mira PonyVille desde la nube en que nos encotrabamos.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? –Pregunte aun frotándome los ojos tratando de despertar.

-Yo solo iba a casa de Rarity y me encontré contigo mientras volaba, así que vine a ver si necesitabas algo. –Yo solo suspiro antes de responder.

-Descuida, estoy bien. –Ella siempre se preocupa por mí luego de lo que paso antes, como si no quisiera que volviera a arriesgar mi vida de nuevo. Nos despedimos y luego cada uno se fue a su respectivo destino.

Este último tiempo en PonyVille a transcurrido normalmente, AppleJack como siempre esta cosechando manzanas en Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity diseñando sus vestidos ya que últimamente le han encargado bastantes pedidos, Pinkie Pie ayudando en Sugar Cube Corner o paseándose por todo PonyVille dando brincos siempre con su respectiva sonrisa en su rostro, Rainbow Dash practicando sus acrobaseas o moviendo nubes aunque la mayoría del tiempo la veo descansando en un árbol o una nube, Fluttershy ayudando a sus animalitos en su pequeña casita de campo. El único gran cambio que a habido aquí es en la biblioteca, ya que desde que Twilight fue coronada la nueva princesa de Equestria rara vez viene de visita a PonyVille, ya que tiene asuntos mas importantes en Canterlot, y yo se que ella no se olvidaría nunca de ninguno de sus amigos.

Estas ultimas semanas he tenido el mismo sueño cada noche, y a medida que pasa el tiempo logra hacerse un poco mas claro. Logro reconocer el color de ojos de la criatura que me asesina, y por algo creo haberlos vistos antes, ese color verde brillante se me hace muy familiar. Decici dejar de menospreciar mis sueños, se que si se hacen frecuentes podrían terminar siendo una visión de lo que me ocurriría en un tiempo como lo que me ocurrió con Dark Scorpion. Por miedo de que se haga realidad decidí informárselo a la Princesa Twilight, después de todo ella confía en mi. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para lavarme el rostro para despertarme. Me miro al espejo y logro contemplar que aun sigue ahí esa cicatriz en mi pata trasera cerca de mi Cutie Mark, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no se a podido curar del todo.

Son la 6 de la madrugada y Celestia comienza a levantar el sol mientras que yo salgo volando de mi casa hacia mi destino que se encuentra en las afueras de PonyVille. Finalmente llego a esa casa con la que me quería encontrar. Toco la puerta algo fuerte para despertar a quien viva adentro. La puerta se abre y una pequeña unicornio me recibe frotándose el ojo aun tratando de despertarse por lo temprano que era.

-¿Señor Crashing? ¿Qué se le ofrece tan temprano?

-Hola Dinky, ¿Puedes decirle a tu madre que quiero hablar con ella? –En ese momento aparece Kevin tras la pequeña unicornio.

-Tranquila Dinky, vuelve a dormir, yo me ocupo. –Dinky da un bostezo y vuelve a dormir a su habitación. -¿Qué ocurre Crashing? ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta la tarde?

-Necesito que Derpy envíe una carta urgente a la Princesa Twilight.

-¿Derpy? Que no hay otros pegasos que pueden hacer el mismo trabajo.

-Asi es, pero yo no podría confiar en nadie mejor. –Kevin sonríe y me invita a pasar. Tras 5 minutos de espera en la sala de estar, de una habitación sale Kevin y tras el viene Derpy con su traje de cartera, con su respectivo gorro y su bolsa con cartas.

-Lamento molestarte a estas horas Derpy.

-Descuida, yo haría cualquier cosa por uno de los miembros de mi antigua banda de amigos, siempre y cuando no despiertes a Dinky. –Dijo la pegaso con algo de sarcasmo.

-Claro…lo siento. –Le entrego a Derpy la carta y ella se dispone a volar rápidamente en dirección a Canterlot, no sin antes de despedirse de Kevin con un beso. Una vez ella se fue Kevin pregunta.

-¿Y que es tan importante?

-No te quiero asustar, pero estoy empezando a tener visiones en mis sueños, iguales a las que veía antes de combatir a Dark Scorpion.

-¿Y como sabes que son visiones?

-Porque llevo un par de semanas teniendo el mismo sueño, no creo que sea algo normal. –Kevin medita unos segundos antes de continuar.

-La Princesa Luna es la Princesa de los sueños, ¿no crees que ella pueda darte una explicación?

-Ahora que lo dices, es posible. Puede que Twilight me sugiera lo mismo. Sea lo que sea deberé ir preparando un viaje a Canterlot.

-Crashing tu sabes que cotaras conmigo si algo ocurre.

-Lo se, y se que mas que nada lo harias por Derpy y por Dinky. –Ambos reimos luego de ese comentario. Solamente espero que lo que ocurra mas adelante no sea algo malo, me despedi de Kevin y volvi a mi casa esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Twilight.

Ya era de tarde y continuaba esperando la llegada de Derpy, y yo estaba muy impaciente y aburrido. Podía haber tomado una siesta como solía hacerlo siempre a esa hora, pero temía seguir teniendo el mismo sueño. Decidi salir a matar el tiempo visitando a Fluttershy, asi que salí de mi casa y vole hasta su hogar.

Una vez allí me sorprendí de lo que vi, casi todos los animales que ella cuidaba estaban amontonados mirando algo. Me asome quitando a algunos animales de mi camino y vi al conejo de Fluttershy, Angel, comunicándose con ellos.

-Angel ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde esta Fluttershy? –El conejo me miro y rápidamente me comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido con su particular lenguaje de señas, sin embargo yo nunca fui muy bueno para entenderlo. –Emmm…. Dices que Fluttershy em… se arrastro hasta este árbol emm… y luego cabo un hoyo en la tierra… ¿y se convirtió en una roca? –El conejo solo puso su pata en su cara en gesto de desaprobación. –Esta bien, lo intento. No soy muy bueno para esto. –Angel tomo mi pesuña y me llevo hasta una marca en la tierra, que al parecer era una huella que no era precisamente de pony. En ese momento pensé que algo podía haber atacado a Fluttershy y se la pudo haber llevado. Nesesitaba la ayuda del resto de las portadoras de los elementos, asi que comencé a ir a buscarlas una por una.

Mi primera parada fue en la boutique de Rarity. Al entrar ahí vi que la unicornio no se encontraba y llamo mi atención que al fondo había un vestido tirado y a medio terminar, con varios botones y gemas regadas por el piso. Yo tenia entendido que Rarity no es del tipo de pony que deja algo de desorden en su casa, asi que comencé a sospechar lo peor. Mientras exploraba el entorno buscando pistas, Sweetie Belle ingresa por la puerta de entrada.

-Sweetie Belle ¿Haz visto a tu hermana?

-Pues yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero ella estaba aquí en la mañana y dijo que trabajaría todo el dia. –Sabia que algo pasaba asi que sali corriendo de la boutique sin decir nada y llegue a Sugar Cube Corner, donde tampoco estaba Pinkie Pie.

-Señora Cake ¿Ha visto a Pinkie?

-No, no la he visto desde la mañana. –Mi preocupación comenzaba a aumentar. Vole rápidamente a Sweet Apple Acres buscando a AppleJack, pero solo me encontré con Apple Bloom y Big McIntosh.

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra AppleJack?

-No, ella estaba cosechando manzanas y derrepente desapareció ¿Sierto Big Mac?

-EEYUP.

-¿Y no a aparecido? –Pregunte con casi una expresión de desesperación.

-NNNOP. –Respondio Big McIntosh. Volvi a salir volando rápidamente, esta vez para buscar a Rainbow Dash. Llegue hasta el parque luego de una larga búsqueda aérea por todo PonyVille, pero no había rastro ni de Rainbow ni de ninguna de mis amigas. En ese momento aparece Scootaloo.

-Oye ¿haz visto a Rainbow? –Pregunte rápidamente.

-No, yo también la estoy buscando. Le quiero enseñar mis nuevas maniobras. –Algo ya era claro, alguien estaba tras las portadoras de los elementos, y probablemente ya las había capturado. Solo podía confiar en que la Princesa Twilight estuviera bien en Canterlot, ya que si es asi, le podría informar lo sucedido.

Una hora mas tarde me reuni con Wares y Kevin, y luego de contarles lo sucedido ellos también se vieron algo preocupados:

-¿Dices que desaparecieron y que no las ha visto nadie? –Pregunto Wares

-Asi es. No creo que esto sea algo normal. –Respondi.

-Mmmmm, ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien pudo haberlas secuestrado. –Pregunto Kevin.

-No lo se, es solo que estoy algo tenso por mis sueños. Ademas vi una huella en las casa de Fluttershy que me mostro su conejo. Eso llamo mi atención.

-¿Cómo era esa huella? –Pregunto Wares.

-Bueno, era idéntica a la de un pony, solo que esta parecía tener huecos.

-Creo saber que clase de criatura tiene huecos en las patas. –Dijo Kevin.

-¡Tambien yo! –Respondio también Wares.

-¡Crashing Rai! –Sentimos un grito a lo lejos que me llamaba. Miramos todos arriba y vimos que Derpy volaba rapidamente en dirección hacia nosotros hasta ser frenada fuertemente chocando contra un árbol. Kevin es el primero en ir a ver si esta bien, y ella ignorando el dolor se dirige hacia mi. -¡Crashing, debes ir a Canterlot! ¡AHORA! –Dude un momento por lo que dijo, pero si es necesario que vaya a Canterlot debe ser por Twilight.

¡Yo te acompañare Crashing! ¡Volveremos tan pronto como podamos! –Inmediatamente Kevin y yo desplegamos nuestras alas y despegamos velozmente en dirección a Canterlot.

Luego de un par de horas volando llegamos a la ciudad y vimos que había un enorme desorden, muchos ponies estaban heridos, y probablemente algunos muertos:

-¿Qué pudo haber sucedido aquí Kevin? –Pregunte mientras caminábamos en dirección al palacio observando nuestros alrededores.

-No lo se, pero por lo visto creo que acaban de invadir la ciudad. –Esto es lo mas probable que haya ocurrido. Llegamos a las puertas del palacio y fuimos recibidos por un par de guardias reales, que al parecer tenían heridas como si hubieran acabado de combatir contra alguien y sus armaduras tenían algunas grietas. Kevin se paro frente a ellos:

-¡Soy Kevin, hijo de la Reina Vida y el Rey Muerte! ¡Y el es Crashing Rai, el Pegaso del Corazón Ardiente! ¡Solicito que nos dejen pasar! –Los guardias no discutieron frente a las palabras de Kevin y abrieron las puertas inmediatamente.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo tienes tanta prioridad frente a los guardias? –Pregunte en voz baja.

-¡Ambos tenemos honores, no lo olvides! –Respondio Kevin. Avanzamos hasta llegar a la habitación del trono, y pasar vimos una horrible obra frente a nosotros. Un tremendo desorden invadía la habitación, y había varios guardias reales, algunos heridos y también estaba el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor.

-¡Crashing, Kevin, gracias por venir! –Dijo el unicornio.

-¿Podrías decirnos que ocurrió aquí? -Pregunte intentando mantener la calma, a lo cual Shining Armor suspiro:

-Mi hermana… la Princesa Twilight… fue secuestrada.


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

Ni Kevin ni yo creíamos lo que habíamos escuchado. Kevin rápidamente pregunto:

-¿Quién lo hiso?

-Un ejército de changelings, invadieron Canterlot hiriendo a la mitad de la guardia real y se llevaron a Twilight. A decir verdad, eran más fuertes de lo que eran antes.

-Kevin, ¿tu crees que ellos secuestraron al resto de las portadoras de los elementos? –Pregunte. Shining Armor se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Al resto también?

-Es lo mas probable, pero si son mas fuertes, significa que tienen una buena fuente de amor en algún lado. –Respondio Kevin. Teníamos un gran problema en nuestros cascos, pero en algún lugar tendría que haber una pista que nos indicara el lugar en donde se encontraba la Reina Chrysalis y el resto de nuestras amigas. De repente uno de los guardias reales aparece y rápidamente se dirige hacia Shining Armor:

-¡Señor, encontramos una pista! –El guardia le entrega a Shining Armor una hoja de papel bastante maltratada y algo quemada, pero se podía leer algo.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –Pregunte desesperadamente. Shining Armor aclara su garganta y comienza a leer en voz alta lo que dice esa "carta":

-"No solo me acabo de llevar a tu hermanita, sino que también tengo al resto de las portadoras de los elementos, y a decir verdad, tengo un muy elaborado castigo para ellas, pero no sere egoísta, también compartiré ese castigo contigo. Si quieres volver a verlas una vez mas, te estare esperando en lo profundo del Bosque Everfree, en las ruinas del antiguo palacio de Equestria. Si no vienes será muy aburrido castigarlas sin que tu estes presente, jajaja. Y cuando haya acabado con ustedes, Equestria será mia. Tienes una semana para decidirte." –Mi rostro de preocupación estallo en ira al oir lo que decía aquella carta. No solo tenia a mis amigas, sino que entre ellas estaba Fluttershy, y no puedo imaginar el miedo que ella sentía en ese momento. Apresuradamente comencé a exigirle ayuda a Shining Armor.

-Shining Armor, ¿Cuentas con un ejercito en estos momentos?

-Si, pero necesitare algo de tiempo para…

-¡Muy bien! Debemos invadir inmediatamente el bosque Everfree. –Kevin rápidamente me detuvo para hacerme entrar en razón.

-¡Espera! ¡No crees que estas haciendo exactamente lo que ella quiere que hagamos!

-¡No tenemos otras opciones! ¡Yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando Fluttershy este en peligro! –Kevin pensó rápidamente una forma de tranquilizarme.

-Ella dijo que teníamos una semana. Solo dame tres días para idear un plan. –Yo detuve mi intención de salir por la puerta e ir al Bosque Everfree yo mismo, ya que me intrigaba la idea de que Kevin quisiera idear algo.

-¿Qué clase de plan?

-Confía en mi. –Shining Armor se nos acerca para agregar:

-Me tomara un tiempo reincorporar a mis hombres. Creo que deberíamos dejar que Kevin planee el ataque. –Yo solo suspire y me relaje.

-Muy bien, pero solo tres días. De no ser asi, yo mismo iré. –Kevin solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Shining Armor agregaba las palabras finales.

-Muy bien caballeros, yo y mis tropas invadiremos el bosque en seis días, para ese entonces necesitare que ustedes ya hayan asegurado la salvación de las portadoras de los elementos. Sean valientes, el destino de Equestria esta en sus cascos. –Luego solo salimos de Canterlot en dirección a PonyVille.

Durante los días yo veía a Kevin salir rápidamente de PonyVille en diferentes direcciones, lograba ver en él la verdadera intensión de ayudar. Wares y Derpy también lo ayudaban, mostrándole direcciones que debia tomar para llegar a sus objetivos. Mientras tanto, yo solo iba a la casa de Fluttershy a encargarme de los animalitos que ella cuidaba, ya que ella no estaba para hacerlo, yo no dormía por la preocupación y por el miedo que siento por mis sueños, pero luego de un par de días de trabajar sin descanso y mucho estrés, cai dormido en el piso de la casa de Fluttershy. Volvi a tener el mismo sueño, solo que esta vez ya no era una silueta la que me asesinaba, sino que era la mismísima reina Chrysalis. Desperte luego de que Angel me pateara el cráneo en repetidas ocasiones. Mire la ventana y ya era de dia, y comencé a levantarme del piso sacudiendo mi cabeza para despertarme bien. Luego mire al conejo que aun me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Lo siento, ¿Olvide darte de comer? –El conejo seguía mirándome con la misma mirada, solo que esta vez apunto con su pequeño dedo hacia una fotografía de Fluttershy. Inmediatamente comprendi el mensaje. –Tambien la extraño. No te preocupes, volverá pronto. –Pocos minutos después aparece Kevin por la puerta de entrada.

-¡Crashing no vas a creerlo! ¡He reunido al grupo de ponies que nos ayudaran en nuestra misión! ¡Estan esperándote afuera! –Yo rápidamente sali junto con Kevin para ver a mis aliados, pero al salir me di cuenta de que eran mas que eso. Primero vi a mis amigos de PonyVille Kevin, Wares y Derpy, pero la verdadera sorpresa estaba tras ellos. Primero una querida amiga de pelaje rosado la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo, a la que reconoci como SunnyFlower. Tras ella estaba la verdadera sorpresa para mi, la cual reconoci inmediatamente por su pelaje blanco y crin rubia, una amiga especial, Surprice.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunte muy sorprendido.

-¡Venimos a ayudarte! Sabemos el problema que tienes y no dudamos en venir. –Respondio SunnyFlower con mucho animo mientras que Surprice me miraba con una sonrisa nervisa.

-Nuestra banda esta reunida de nuevo, bueno… casi toda. –Dijo Kevin.

-Pero mañana les mostraremos a esos monstruos que nadie se lleva a nuestros amigos. –Dijo Wares

-¡Gracias por venir! ¿Cuándo partimos? –Pregunte yo.

-Mañana a primera hora. Ya tenemos todo listo. –Dijo Kevin. –Pero esta noche nos reuniremos en mi casa para planearlo todo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos en la noche! –Todo el grupo fue en dirección a la casa de Kevin. Me sorprendió la actitud de Surprice, ella estaba bastante seria y tranquila, pero como yo la recuerdo era hiperactiva y contenta, exceptuando el dia en que me beso, no se si se encontraba nerviosa por volver a verme, o su actitud había cambiado estos últimos años.

Esa misma noche nos encontrábamos en la casa de Kevin, luego de que Derpy dejara a su hija Dinky con su amiga Carrot Top, nosotros comenzamos a planear nuestra entrada al bosque Everfree. Me distraje de los planes luego de ver a Surprice en el balcón sin prestar atención a lo que Kevin decía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡El plan es no separarnos, ya que no sabemos que es lo que nos espera ahí! ¿Crashing, a donde vas? –Dijo Kevin mientras yo me dirigía al balcón.

-Solo necesito un poco de aire. Volvere luego. –Sali de la habitación y fui al balcón y me gane junto con Surprice. Ella aun no parecía notar mi presencia, solo se quedo ahí mirando las estrellas y suspirando a cada minuto.

-Bonita noche. –Dije intentando comenzar una conversación.

-Si… lo es. –Dijo ella en un tono muy callado.

-Surprice, ¿podrias decirme por que te fuiste? –Ella solo ignoro la pregunta fingiendo que no la escucho. Sin embargo yo insistí. -¿Por qué… te fuiste? –Ella solo dio un ultimo suspiro mientras caia una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Porque… tenia que buscar a mi hermana. –Respondio ella. Yo quede muy sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-¿Hermana?

-Asi es. Tengo una medio-hermana perdida. Y lo peor es que aun no la encuentro. Solo se que ella es idéntica a mi, pero es una pony terrestre color rosado.

-¿Una pony terrestre color rosado? –Intente hacer memoria tratando de ver si conozco una pony con esas características. –Nop, no conozco a ninguna. Pero no quiero que estes triste por eso. Siempre extrañe a la Surprice que le gustaba hacer feliz a los demás ponies. –Luego de oir eso, vi una sonrisa a través de las lagrimas de su rostro. Rapidamente se lanzo contra mi y me abrazo fuertemente, yo también respondi a ese abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe. –De pronto ella rompió el abrazo y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mio tratando de besarme. Yo aparte la mirada y antes de que ella consiguiera su objetivo, y en un suspiro respondi:

-Es solo que… yo amo a Fluttershy. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo esperar por rescatarla. –Surprice volvió a entristecer por oir mis palabras, y mientras comenzaba a sollozar me respondió.

-Entiendo… -Luego solo volvió a ingresar a la casa de Kevin sin darme tiempo de decirle nada, pero yo no tenia palabras que decirle y aun así yo me sentía terrible. Sin embargo me fue difícil olvidarlo, pero tenia que concentrarme en rescatar a Fluttershy y al resto de mis amigas.

Mas tarde esa noche, mientras todos dormían, yo me senté en la ventana tomando un vaso de refresco y tratando de mantenerme despierto, ya que seguía teniéndole miedo a mis sueños. Sin embargo, mis ojos estaban perdiendo la batalla hasta que quedaron entrecerrados, mi cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, pero mi mente seguía diciéndome que no me dejara ganar. De pronto, deje de oir mis pensamientos, pero otra voz surgió de la nada, una voz que me parecía muy familiar me comenzó a susurrar en el oído:

-Crashing, "da la verdadera pelea". –Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe luego de reconocer esa voz.

-¿Padre? –Dije despertando rápidamente dejando caer el vaso de refresco derramándolo en el piso, pero el no estaba ahí, solo se podía escuchar el silencio en la oscura habitación en la que todos se encontraban durmiendo.

-¿Crashing, sigues despierto? –Pregunto Wares, quien se acababa de despertar con el ruido que hice.

-Lo siento si te desperté.

-Descuida, pero tu no puedes seguir asi. Necesitas dormir.

-Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que mis miedos me venzan, además, si quiero rescatar a mis amigas estas visiones me pueden servir de ayuda. Gracias Wares.

-De nada. Buenas noches. -Wares volvió a dormir y yo me fui directamente al sofá donde me dijo Kevin que durmiera y me deje caer sobre el e inmediatamente cerré los ojos, esta vez sin el temor de lo que encontrara en mis visiones, al fin y al cabo, estas visiones podrían ayudarme a salvar la vida de la pony que amo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Otra persona

**Capitulo 3: Otra persona**

Era temprano en la madrugada cuando nos encontrábamos en las afueras del Bosque Everfree, tratando de mantener la calma de lo que nos esperara dentro de el.

-Recuerden el plan, no se separen. No sabemos que nos espera en la oscuridad. –Dijo Kevin con un aire de liderazgo. Nos adentramos en lo profundo del bosque, y a cada paso a pesar de estar de dia, los arboles nos oscurecían el camino hasta que la oscuridad ya era casi absoluta.

-Muy bien, esto esta dejando de ser divertido. –Dijo Kevin luego de ver que ya casi no se podía apreciar nada en la oscuridad del bosque.

-No hay problema. –Dije ganándome en frente del grupo. Luego cerré mis ojos y al poder oir un latido, levante mi casco derecho e hice surgir una pequeña llama de el, logrando iluminar nuestro camino. –Wares, necesito que ilumines por la parte de atrás. –Wares rápidamente hace brillar su cuerno iluminando al resto del grupo que estaba atrás. De esa forma logramos ver nuestro camino a pesar de la oscuridad.

Pasaban las horas y no ocurria nada, solo seguíamos caminando por el camino a través de los arboles. Esto comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Es extraño. Yo tenia entendido que este bosque estaba lleno de criaturas hostiles, como manticoras, hidras, incluso dragones, pero ahora no hay nada. –Dije mientras caminábamos.

-Si los changelings se hicieron poderosos es posible que hallan podido ahuyentarlos. No cabe duda que quieren a Shining Armor y no quieren a nadie que se interponga. Aunque también deberíamos saber de donde sacan amor para tener tanta energía. –Menciono Kevin. Los arboles comenzaban a quitarse del camino dejando al descubierto las ruinas del antiguo palacio de Equestria, y para mayor sorpresa ya era de noche, llevábamos horas caminando.

-¡No es posible! ¿Ya es de noche? –Dijo SunnyFlower con una expresión de preocupación.

-Sera mejor que acampemos, aun tenemos dos días y no podemos estar cansados cuando nos adentremos mas. –Dijo Wares.

-Esta bien. Acamparemos aquí y mañana temprano exploraremos el palacio. –Dijo Kevin. Yo simplemente aguante la rabia. Kevin nos hizo descansar cuando nuestras amigas están en peligro. Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que nos detengamos cuando Fluttershy esta terriblemente asustada ahí adentro. –Pero no creo que sea correcto que todos descansemos, alguien tiene que quedarse despierto para vigilar que no haya ningún peligro mientras dormimos. ¿Algun voluntario?

-Yo… -Intente responder, pero fui interrumpido rápidamente por Surprice.

-Yo lo hare.

-¡Muy bien! El resto descanse. –Todos comenzaron a armar sus tiendas para descansar.

Mas tarde esa noche, mientras todos dormían, yo sali de mi tienda para dirigirme a la entrada de las ruinas del palacio, pero fui detenido por Surprice quien vigilaba la zona.

-¿Qué pretendes? Deberías estar dormido.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Y de hecho, no se porque le estoy haciendo caso a Kevin, desconfié de su plan desde el principio.

-¿Y vas a entrar tu solo a rescatar a Fluttershy? Tienes que estar loco.

-¡APARTATE! –Le grite a Surprice y luego sali volando rápidamente a las ruinas del palacio. Surprice no dudo en seguirme para detenerme.

-¡Crashing, vuelve aquí! –Nuestros gritos despertaron el resto del grupo, quienes salieron de sus tiendas para buscarnos. Surprice me siguió a las ruinas del palacio, donde me detuve para buscar a algún Changeling o a su reina. -¡Crashing vuelve, me estas preocupando! –Grito Surprice, quien ya estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo yo seguía ignorándola. De pronto el palacio comenzó a temblar y la puerta de entrada se derrumba, dejándonos a mi y a Surprice atrapados. -¡Oh dios mio, NOOOOO! –Grito la pegaso blanca dirigiéndose a la entrada derrumbada, tratando de mover las pesadas rocas que obstruían su camino. Luego ella voltea para verme y me miro con una expresión de miedo, pero no me miraba presisamente a mi. -¿Crashing…?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte preocupado por la expresión de la pegaso. -¿Surprice…?

- ¡Atrás de ti…! –Yo voltee rápidamente para ver lo que ocurria. Habia tres changelings con un aspecto siniestro acercándose a mi con malas intenciones.

-¡Quedate atrás de mi! –Le dije a Surprice mientras yo le hacia frente a los changelings. Me lancé contra uno de ellos, pero rápidamente otro me ataca por el costado, lanzándome contra el tercero, quien me dio un cabezazo por la espalda lanzándome al suelo. Luego, el changeling que intente atacar, rápidamente corre hacia mi me da una patada en la cara con sus patas delanteras. Comienzo a sentir el sabor a sangre en mi boca, y cuando la escupo veo caer una muela empapada de saliva y sangre. -¡AH, va a costarte caro! –Me levante con furia y rápidamente sentí la adrenalina en mi corazón que hizo que salieran llamas de mis pesuñas. Veo que son tan fuertes como Shining Armor dijo, por lo tanto nesesitare usar mis poderes para deshacerme de ellos. Le lancé una onda llameante a uno de los changelings, sin intensión de matarlo ni de quemarlo mucho, pero suficientemente fuerte para enviarlo al otro lado de la habitación en ruinas. Luego me fije que uno de ellos se dirigía hacia Surprice. Utilice el fuego en mis pesuñas para impulsarme hacia el y darle una patada antes de que pisara el suelo. Mire el rostro de sorpresa y miedo que mostraban los otros dos changelings y rápidamente huyeron de la habitación moviendo una roca en el piso, la cual llevaba a un agujero por el que ambos escaparon. Me dirigi hacia Surprice, quien estaba tratando de hablar con Kevin y los que nos esperaban afuera.

-¡Crashing, Surprice! ¿Alguno me escucha? –Se oía la voz de Kevin, desde el otro lado de la puerta bloqueada por las enormes y pesadas rocas.

-¡Kevin, aquí estamos! –Respondio Surprice.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Crashing Rai tuvo la brillante idea de venir el solo! –Luego de eso hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras se escuchaba a Kevin hablando en voz baja con los demás ahí afuera, por supuesto, no oí nada. Luego Kevin volvió a la conversación.

-¡Diablos Crashing! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Yo me acerque a las rocas a través de las cuales se oia su voz, empujando a Surprice quien se encontraba en mi camino y respondi:

-Lo siento Kevin, pero yo no veo el motivo para descansar mientras nuestras amigas sufren ahí abajo. –Luego se volvió a escuchar el silencio y los cuchicheos de Kevin y los demás afuera. Finalmente Kevin con un suspiro respondió:

-Muy bien, ustedes entren y busquen a nuestras amigas. Nosotros buscaremos otra entrada y los buscaremos adentro.

-OK, será mejor que nos movamos. –Me aparte de el monton de rocas y me dirigi hacia el agujero por el que huyeron los changelings.

-No me digas que piensas entrar a un lugar donde mas de esas cosas nos esperan, ni siquiera sabes si tus amigas están ahí. –Dijo Surprice con un tono algo nervioso y enojado.

-Ahora lo sabremos. –Comenze a caminar hacia el changeling que golpee, el cual seguía herido en el piso, y luego le pise el pecho dejando mi casco derecho fuertemente sobre el y comencé a interrogarlo. –Me vas a decir donde están las portadoras de los elementos. –Le dije mirándolo a lo ojos con mucha autoridad y presionando su pecho mas fuerte cada vez.

-¡Aaahh, no… te… dire… nada! –Respondio el changeling con mucha dificultad. Inmediatamente prendí llamas en mi casco y comencé a quemar su pecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. -¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡TE LO DIRE! ¡TE LO DIRE! –Deje de quemar su pecho al oir sus palabras. Surprice estaba asustada luego de ver lo que fui capas de hacer, como si nunca hubiese pensado que yo le pudiera hacer daño a una criatura por mas malvada que fuera. Comencé a escuchar lo que quería oir del sufriente changeling. –Es difícil decirlo… pero las portadoras… están separadas bajo tierra… Cada sector esta preparado con diferentes trampas… irónicamente parecido al elemento de cada una de ellas… Es todo lo que se… -Yo le sonreí macabramente al changeling, el me mostro un rostro de miedo al verme.

-¡Gracias! –Y con furia prendi fuego en mis casco y lo introduje en su pecho, quemando su negro corazón sintiéndolo convertirse en cenizas en mi pesuña. El rostro de Surprice reflejaba el terror de ser testigo del asesinato de un ser, que a pesar de ser malvado, no merecía morir asi.

-Lo… mataste. –Dijo la pegaso blanca mirándome como si fuera otro pony el que tiene frente a ella, este no parece ser el Crashing Rai al que ella amaba.

-…Vamos. –Dije en voz baja y me dirigi al agujero por el cual comencé a bajar. Surprice me seguía lentamente, tratando de mantener una cierta distancia hacia mi.

El camino fue bastante largo, pero luego de varias horas logramos dar con una especie de pasillo que al parecer estaba hecho de piedra, iluminado por unas antorchas. Estaba todo bien construido y parece que llevo bastante tiempo hacerlo, era un palacio bajo tierra. Caminamos por el pasillo buscando a mis amigas. Surprice iba atrás de mi sin decir nada, con una actitud que yo nunca crei ver en ella.

-¿No diras nada? –Pregunte en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Normalmente tu nunca te callas. ¿Tanto afecto lo de tu hermana en tu actitud?

-¿Qué cosas tan crueles dices? ¿Qué te esta pasando? Tu no eres el Crashing Rai que conoci. –Dijo ella llorando y levantando la voz.

-Tu tampoco eres la Surprice que yo conoci en la escuela de vuelo. La gente cambia, eso ya lo se. Pero al menos yo no me voy sin despedirme. –Al oir mis inconscientes y fuertes palabras Surprice rompió en un fuerte llanto y por primera vez mi consciencia comenzó a reaccionar haciéndome sentir culpable. -¡Surprice lo siento! Yo no quise que…

-¡Cometí un gran erran viviendo aquí! ¡No se porque quería volver a verte! –Yo me le acercaba tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se alejaba de mi. A pesar de eso conseguí mi objetivo de abrazarla y ella comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

-¡Juro que nunca mas te asustare asi! –Ella dejo de llorar y pudimos continuar nuestro camino. A medida de que avanzábamos parecía hacerse mas oscuro, cada vez con menos antorchas. Surprice parecía estar algo asustada y no se apartaba de mi lado, de hecho comenzaba a abrazar mi pata derecha para que no nos separáramos. Finalmente logramos dar con una puerta, y en ella estaba dibujado tres diamantes, inmediatamente reconoci que era la Cutie Mark de Rarity y no dude en asumir que ella podía estar ahí. Puse mi pesuña sobre la perilla.

-¿Estas lista para lo peor Surprice? –Ella trago saliva y con mucho nervio respondió si apartarse de mi:

-C-Claro. –Abri la puerta y contemple una habitación completamente oscura, en la cual no se podía ver nada.

-¿Hola? –Grite hacia adentro tratando de obtener una respuesta.

-¿Cra… Crashing… Rai? –Reconoci inmediatamente esa voz que venia de adentro. Hice aparecer una pequeña llama un mi pesuña y apunte hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido. Logre ver tras unos barrotes tirada en el piso a Rarity, bastante débil, sucia y despeinada.

-Oh, santo cielo.


	4. Capitulo 4: El verdadero monstruo

**Capitulo 4: El verdadero monstruo**

El grupo de Kevin, Wares, Derpy y SunnyFlower logro hallar la entrada a la cueva tras unos arbustos, y ellos no dudaron en adentrarse para buscar a sus amigos y a las portadoras de los elementos. Si bien el lugar era tenebroso, Kevin y Wares iluminaron cada extremo del grupo con su magia, siendo ellos los únicos con esta habilidad. Tras una larga caminata se dieron cuenta que se habían perdido en lo profundo de aquella mazmorra, para empeorar las cosas estaban agotados por no haber descansado.

-¡Uff! Deberíamos haber dormido un poco, estoy muy cansada. –Dijo Derpy, apoyándose a una de las paredes de piedra por el cansancio. Pero sin darse cuenta esta pared giro sobre su eje llevándose de sorpresa a la pegaso gris haciéndola desaparecer como si nada.

- ¿Derpy…? –Pregunto Kevin preocupado por ver desaparecer a Derpy como si nada, mientras que Wares y SunnyFlower se quedaron con los ojos como platos luego de aquella sorpresa. Pero de pronto la pared vuelve a girar, logrando mostrar a Derpy de nuevo, quien logra tomar la pesuña de Kevin para llevárselo mientras que Wares y SunnyFlower logran seguirle mordiendo sus colas para no separarse mientras la pared giraba hacia una habitación secreta. El giro hiso que Kevin, Wares y SunnyFlower cayeran al piso por la fuerte zarandeada, pero Derpy quien ya sabia lo que ocurriría logra mantener el equilibrio y es la única que queda de pie.

-¡Ouch, eso si que dolio! –Se quejaba el unicornio verde luego de la caída, tratando de volver a hacer fluir su magia a través de su cuerno para iluminar la habitación. Luego de reponerse iluminaron la habitación dejando ver el horrendo escenario frente a ellos. Al parecer era una habitación era del mismo ladrillo de piedra que el resto de la cueva, pero estaba mas musgoso, también se lograba ver una jaula suspendida en el aire afirmada por cuatro cadenas muy oxidadas, de las cuales no se lograba ver el lugar de su origen. Tras esos barrotes oxidados se lograba ver a una pony de tierra rosada, quien estaba al parecer inconsiente, con varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Por Celestia, es Pinkie! –Grito Derpy al lograr reconocerla. Kevin y Wares rápidamente comensaron a buscar la forma de liberarla, pero era inútil ya que al parecer la jaula tenia un conjuro que la hacia inmune a la magia.

-¡Mierda, ¿que aremos ahora?! –Dijo el alicornio luego de un inútil esfuerzo en liberarla. En ese momento SunnyFlower logra encontrar una carta bajo la jaula que indicaba algo:

-¡Miren esto! –Dijo la pegaso rosada quien se disponía a leer la carta. –"Acabas de encontrar el elemento de la risa, eso fue un buen trabajo, ya que es el elemento que con mas esfuerzo escondí. Desde que entraste a la habitación se activo un cronometro que esta conectado a la jaula mágicamente, dándote solo dos minutos para liberar a la pony, y para hacerlo, deberas hacerla reir, ya que el hechizo que puse en la jaula solo se anulara cuando quien esta adentro se ria aunque sea un poco. De no ser asi, esa pony recibirá el castigo que te corresponde." –SunnyFlower dejo caer el pedazo de papel muy preocupada, ya que seria muy difícil hacer reir a alguien que esta inconsiente.

-¡Creo que ya a pasado mas de un minuto desde que entramos, rápido, hagamos algo! –Dijo Kevin volando rápidamente hacia la jaula. -¡Pinkie mira, somos tus amigos, rie con nosotros! –Grito Kevin tratando de despertar a la moribunda pony rosada, quien no reacciono. Rapidamente Derpy también se dispuso a ayudar:

-¡Pinkie, si despiertas prepararemos Muffins! –Sin embargo, Pinkie aun no reaccionaba, la pegaso gris entristeció luego de su inútil intento, pero Kevin siguió intentando:

-¡Una fiesta de cupcakes y muffins! ¡¿Que te parece?! –Pero la pony rosada aun no reaccionaba, y Kevin se comenzaba a frustrar sabiendo que no le quedaba nada de tiempo. Pero de pronto Wares surge con una idea de la nada:

-¡Pinkie…em…PUDIN! –Grito el unicornio logrando hacer que Pinkie soltara una pequeña risita:

-Jijiji –Esto fue suficiente para que la jaula se abriera desde abajo dejando caer a al herida pony rosada que es rápidamente atrapada por Wares, pero el cronometro de la jaula seguía sonando, y esto no era una buena señal.

-¡Wares cuidado! –Grito Kevin luego de que el cronometro se detuviera, haciendo que las cadenas de la pesada jaula se rompieran, dejándola caer sobre el unicornio y la pony terrestre. Pero de pronto, SunnyFlower aparece con una velocidad increíble, empujando a ambos ponies haciendo que los tres cayeran a centímetros del lugar al que se dirigía la jaula, la cual es tragada por una trampilla que se abrió en el piso, haciéndola caer a un oscuro vacio, luego la trampilla se cierra automáticamente. Wares y SunnyFlower se levantaban del piso muy agitados luego de esa sensación de adrenalina que casi los mata, y Wares llevando a Pinkie en su lomo aun inconsciente.

-¡Nos salvamos por un pelo de rana calva! –Dijo Wares aun sin creer que siguiera con vida.

-¡Si claro! ¡Me debes tu almuerzo, eh! –Dijo SunnyFlower mirando la trampilla del piso.

-¡Claro! ¡Gracias Sunny! –Respondió Wares agradecido con la pegaso, mientras que Kevin y Derpy descendían para verlos.

-Asi que pudin… -Dijo Kevin viendo al unicornio riéndose por el extraño método que utilizo.

-Esa palabra siempre me anima. –Respondio el unicornio aun cansado.

-¡WOW Sunny! ¿Desde cuando eres tan rápida? –Pregunto Derpy a la pegaso rosada.

-Desde que estuve en el campamento de los Wonderbolts. He mejorado bastante mi vuelo.

-Bien, debemos continuar. Wares, no te separes en ningún momento de Pinkie. –Ordenaba Kevin, quien apresuraba al grupo para no perder mas tiempo.

-Descuida, ella estará bien. –Respondio el unicornio aun llevando a la herida pony en su lomo.

Entonces el grupo continuo su camino por la única puerta que había para salir, ahora no con solo el deber de encontrar al resto, sino que también debían cuidar de la pony que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, sin poder saber que fueron capaces de hacerle los siniestros changelings, y sin poder salir de este enorme y oscuro laberinto bajo tierra para buscarle ayuda, ya que seguían perdidos en el.

Surprice y yo corrimos rápidamente hacia la jaula para lograr ver a Rarity, quien se encontraba muy herida y no se podía mover, pero al menos estaba consiente. Ella trato de acercársenos para podernos apreciar a través de los barrotes.

-¡Tranquila Rarity, te sacaremos de aquí! –Dije tratando de forzar la oxidada jaula, e incluso trate de quemar los barrotes, pero era imposible, algo la protegía. De pronto, los dos sentimos como la puerta por la que entramos se cierra de golpe, dejándonos adentro escuchando como alguien la cierra desde afuera. Rarity trata con mucho esfuerzo señalarnos algo:

-¡Crashing… la carta! ¡La... carta! –Dijo con una pesada respiración, señalando un pedazo de papel que estaba pegado en uno de los barrotes. Surprice lo toma rápidamente y comienza a leer su contenido:

-"Acabas de encontrar el elemento de la generosidad, pero descuida, no te pediré gemas por ella, pero aun asi tendras que ser muy generoso. Tendras que darme algo que te sea importante, algo que uses mucho, algo que necesites, y luego meterlo en el agujero que tienes a tu derecha y empujar sobre el la roca que hay debajo para no volver a verlo, porque si no lo haces, ella pagara el precio que debiste entregar. Tienes tres minutos" –Surprice solto la carta muy preocupada, y miro a Rarity, quien ya casi no se podía mantener despierta. -¿Qué haremos? –Me pregunto con una mirada de tristeza. No me tomo mucho tiempo pensarlo, pues Rarity significaba mucho para mi.

- Yo pagare el precio. –Dije con decisión mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la pared, en la cual logre apreciar el agujero en forma rectangular y la piedra la cual coincidía perfectamente con el agujero.

-¿¡Crashing que haces!? –Grito la pegaso blanca al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡No te separes de Rarity! –Grite yo también, tratando de que Surprice no se me acercara. Ella solo se quedo con la unicornio y tomo su casco en señal de que no se separaría de ella. Yo solo cerré los ojos y di un pequeño suspiro, para luego extender mis alas y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzar a arrancarme las plumas con mis propio cascos.

-¡Aaaaaggghh! –Grite tratando de aguantar el dolor e introduje rápidamente ese puñado de plumas al agujero en la pared para continuar arrancándome el resto. Sentí como mi piel se desgarraba y pequeños trozos de mi carne y sangre salían adheridas a las plumas en compañía de un tremendo dolor, luego comencé a utilizar mi boca también para arrancármelas, acelerando el proceso. Mientras tanto, Surprice apretaba fuerte la pesuña de Rarity y trataba de cerrar sus vidriosos ojos tratando de no oir mis gritos de dolor, mientras que Rarity no reaccionaba, al parecer acababa de perder el conocimiento. Yo ya casi terminaba de arrancarme las ultimas plumas. Mis alas habían perdido su tono verde limon que hacia juego con toda mi piel, ahora estaban de un pálido color rosado, acompañadas por las líneas rojas que salian de algunos agujeros, donde solían haber fuertes plumas, ahora solo habían agujeros de los cuales goteaba la sangre. Con cansancio introduje las ultimas plumas y coloque la roca rectangular olvidando volver a verlas, sellando para siempre esa pared. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta de la jaula de Rarity se abrió por si sola, otorgándole la libertad a la unicornio.

-¡Surpice, saca a Rarity de ahí, RAPIDO! –Grite con cansancio, tratando de reponerme del dolor. Surprice rápidamente entra en la jaula y ayuda a la unicornio a levantarse, esta responde afirmándose en el lomo de la pegaso con sus patas delanteras, mientras que con las traseras trataba de caminar lo mas rápido que podía hacia la salida de la jaula. Una vez que se alejaron un par de metros de la jaula, esta cayo por una trampilla que se abrió en el piso, para luego cerrarse dejando la habitación sin la jaula. Ambas ponies se me acercan tratando de ver si estoy bien mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor en mis alas.

-¡Oh Crashing, lamento todo esto! –Dijo Surprice tratando de secar sus lagrimas.

-Perdóname, esto es mi culpa. –Dijo Rarity, apenada y cansada con una mirada melancolica.

-No… no es tu culpa Rarity. Tu vida… valia este precio. –Repondi aun con mucho dolor.

-¡Pero que precio, se que sentiste un tremendo dolor, y mas encima tendrás que esperar años para que puedas volver a volar! –Dijo Surprice quien ya había estallado en llanto. Pero lo que dijo era cierto, si bien yo era un pegaso que le gustaba jugar en el aire, mover nubes y descansar en ellas, si salía vivo de aquí no podría hacerlo por unos cuantos años, hasta que mis alas se recuperaran, esas alas que usaba cada dia de mi vida, con las que hice grandes cosas, ahora estaban desnudas y ensangrentadas, dejando en evidencia lo que fui capaz de perder por la vida de una amiga. Yo solo respondi aun con una expresión de dolor, pero orgulloso de mis palabras:

-Mi padre me enseño… que la amistad es algo bello, y que por mas difícil que sea para mi, yo… preferiría perder la vida… que perderlas a ustedes. Este dolor es solo… algo del precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. –Ambas dejaron caer un par de lagrimas por mis acciones, no tenían idea que esa era mi razón de vivir aunque mi Cutie Mark no lo expresaba.

Luego de eso me dirigí a la puerta por la que entramos, pero había sido cerrada desde afuera, cosa que ya sabíamos, pero al menos logramos contemplar otra puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación. Continuamos nuestro camino como pudimos, ya que yo aun estaba muy adolorido para caminar, y Surprice debía seguir ayudando a Rarity ya que sus heridas no le permitían caminar por si sola, pero no podíamos esperar nada, ya que no había tiempo que perder, alguien mas podría necesitar nuestra ayuda.

El cansancio era evidente para el resto del grupo, asi que decidieron descansar, ya que quien sabe cuantas horas seguían caminando, ya que solo se podía apreciar la obscuridad en ese tenebroso túnel. Sin embargo, alguien tenia que quedarse despierto, ya que podrían ser atacados por alguien en ese lugar. Mientras Kevin vigilaba, Wares se le acerca muy decidido.

-Ve a descansar Kevin. Yo vigilare. –Dijo el unicornio con un extraño rostro de seriedad que no era muy común en el.

-¿Estas seguro? Tu fuiste quien cargo a Pinkie durante horas. -Respondio Kevin.

-Si, pero sin embargo tu también debes descansar. –Kevin solo lo pensó unos segundos mirando el oscuro piso para luego responder:

-De acuerdo, confio en ti. –Kevin solo camino hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo Derpy y se acomodo junto a ella para descansar. Wares se mantuvo algo cansado pero decidido a no descansar para ayudar a sus amigos, sin embargo, su mirada era melancólica, ya que al parecer le había afectado ver a su amiga Pinkie Pie en las condiciones en la que la encontraron, y le asustaba el hecho de que ella pudo haber muerto en ese lugar. Pasaron un par de horas y Wares se encontraba sentado apoyándose a una pared tratando de que sus parpados no se cerraran, pero cada segundo era mas difícil e incluso su magia dejo de iluminar el túnel por su enorme cansancio. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño, algo lo golpea en su costado, haciendo que el unicornio salte del susto usando su magia para iluminar a quien lo había golpeado:

-¡AAAHHHH! ¿¡QUIEN ES!? –Grito dando un salto dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier monstruo en la oscuridad, pero al iluminarlo solo pudo ver a la pony color rosado que se reia junto a el:

-Jijijiji, ¡Sorpresa! –Dijo Pinkie riéndose con dificultad por el dolor que aun sentía.

-Pinkie… ¿Qué haces? Estas herida, debes descansar. –Dijo Wares algo mas calmado, luego de identificar al autor del susto.

-Ya dormi bastante, y ya no tengo sueño. Llevo días queriendo divertirme con uno de mis amigos. Esos changelings no son tan amigables como parecen. –Dijo la pony rosada ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo. Al parecer Pinkie trataba de mantenerse feliz a pesar de las circunstancias, incluso aunque lo que estaba pasando era terrible. –Extraño PonyVille, llevo varios días en este lugar que ni siquiera se donde queda. Ademas que solo nos alimentan con migajas de pan, cuando en PonyVille tenemos fiestas y cupcakes, quisiera estar en una fiesta ahora con mis amigos y…

-¡Silencio Pinkie! –Interrumpio Wares, escuchando un estruendo que provenía desde lejos. Una vez hubo un absoluto silencio, pudo oir como se acercaba algo que no podía ver en las oscuridad hasta el punto que pudo oir unos gruñidos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Suena como Gummy cuando tiene la barriga llena! –Dijo Pinkie extrañada por el ruido.

-¡Pues no creo que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos! –Dijo el unicornio, montando a Pinkie en su espalda con ayuda de su magia y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.

-¡KEVIN, DESPIERTEN! ¡Debemos irnos! –Grito Wares despertando de golpe al grupo completo. SunnyFlower logro ver en la oscuridad unos brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con furia mientras se acercaban a ella.

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! –Grito la pegaso rosada con un rostro de miedo al ver esa tenebrosa figura. Kevin logro posicionarse frente a SunnyFlower, disparando desde su cuerno un pequeño rayo mágico que fue dirigido hacia la horrible figura, la cual al recibirlo solo fue frenado por menos de un segundo para luego continuar su objetivo de asesinar al grupo de ponies. Al momento de recibir el rayo se logro descubrir que las criaturas que los perseguían era un grupo de mas o menos unos diez changelings, dispuestos a matar a cualquier invasor de esas cuevas.

-¡CORRE! –Grito Kevin, al ver que su intento de atacar no surtió efecto dado a la fuerza que tenían los changelings. Derpy volaba al frente del grupo tratando de ver por donde iba dado a la oscuridad que tenia frente a ella, Wares le seguía corriendo llevando a Pinkie en su lomo mientras el unicornio trataba de iluminar el camino por el que volaba Derpy. Le seguía SunnyFlower, también volando como Derpy siguiendo a Wares con ayuda de Pinkie quien le hablaba para guiarla, y tras ella galopaba Kevin, a quien seguían ferozmente los changelings. De pronto, mientras corrian, una trampilla en el suelo se abre, pero por suerte, Derpy quien iba volando logra esquivarla, pero Wares al no poder volar termina cayendo en esta trampilla junto con Pinkie Pie, quienes dan un fuerte grito mientras caían al oscuro vacio. SunnyFlower usa su agilidad para entrar rápidamente por la trampilla para alcanzar a Wares y a Pinkie, mientras que Kevin pone un campo de fuerza para repeler a los changelings, dándole tiempo a Derpy para que entrara en la trampilla también para ayudar a sus amigos. Los changelings logran atravesar rápidamente el campo de fuerza que había puesto el alicornio, pero este rápidamente se lanza en la trampilla antes de que los changelings lograran atraparlo, alcanzando a cerrar la trampilla de paso con ayuda de su magia.

Mientras todos caian, SunnyFlower logra sostener una de las patas traseras de Pinkie, mientras la pony terrestre al mismo tiempo seguía fuertemente sujetada de la cola de Wares, y de esta forma la pegaso comenzó a aletear frenando un poco la caída de sus amigos ponies hasta que Derpy logro llegar para ayudarle.

-¡Deberiamos fijarnos por donde pisamos! –Dijo Wares aun asustado por lo que acababa de pasar mientras era sujetado por las pegasos.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! –Grito Pinkie con su característica sonrisa.

-¡PINKIE! –Le gritaron todos los presentes, asiendo que la pony terrestre se encogiera de hombros dándoles una débil sonrisa. –(Squee) –Luego comenzaron a bajar con calma. Wares iluminaba el camino para que las pegasos pudieran bajar con mas seguridad mientras Kevin los alcanzaba desde arriba.

Al llegar abajo lograron ver su destino, el cual seria de no haberse salvado. El piso estaba repleto de oxidadas puntas metálicas, las cuales estaban levantadas hacia arriba esperando poder encertar a algún pony que callera desprevenido por alguna de las trampas. Wares trago saliva al ver la horrible muerte de la que se salvo mientras que Pinkie miraba algo que estaba enterrado en una de las puntas mientras que las pegasos dejaban a la pony terrestre y al unicornio en una plataforma que estaba alejada del suelo mortal.

-¡Oigan, ese es el sombrero de AppleJack! –Dijo la pony señalando el objeto que estaba mirando luego de poder reconocerlo. Wares ilumino el sombrero con su cuerno para reconocerlo, este tenia encima un maltratado pedazo de papel. Kevin miro mas arriba algo que parecía moverse unos metros sobre el sombrero.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto el alicornio apuntando con su cuerno para iluminar la figura que vio. El rostro de sorpresa de los ponies fue enorme al poder ver a AppleJack, la cual al igual que sus amigas estaba muy malherida e inconsciente, mientas colgaba de una cadena en la que se encontraba atada, la cual podía cubrir mas de la mitad de su cuerpo. El origen de esta cadena estaba pesimamente clavado con ayuda de un oxidado cincel sobre el techo de roca. Kevin se dirigía hacia la pony granjera para ayudarla, pero es detenido por Derpy:

-¡Kevin, espera! –La pegaso gris volo hacia el sombrero que estaba enterrado sobre su respectiva punta metalica. Al sacar el sombrero, se dio cuenta de que este estaba atado a un pequeño cable, el cual se rompió con el jalon, dando comienzo al tic-tac del cronometro que daba comienzo a la prueba. Derpy rápidamente toma el pedazo de papel y comienza a leer su contenido:

-"Acabas de encontrar el elemento de la honestidad, tal parece que también haz sobrevivido de alguna manera a otra de mis trampas, pero eso no significa que la baquerita se salve también, eso de ti depende. Tienes dos minutos para hacer que la honestidad fluya en esta habitación, y asi de esa forma desactivar el hechizo de electricidad que rodea las cadenas que oprimen el cuerpo de tu amiga. Para hacerlo deberas decir en voz alta el destino de la próxima gobernante de Equestria. De no ser asi, el cincel que sostiene la cadena se romperá dándole un cruel destino a tu amiga. Te dare una pista: "….. dominara Equestria."" -Derpy rápidamente vuela con sus amigos para apresurar las decisiones, pero Kevin no hace caso a lo que decía la nota y vuela rápidamente hacia AppleJack y trata de liberarla, pero al minimo contacto con las cadenas hacen que el alicornio se electrocute y salga volando contra una de las paredes, chocando violentamente contra ella, para luego terminar cayendo contra las puntas, pero por suerte logro frenar su caída a milímetros de ellas.

-¡Kevin, no hagas estupideces! –Grita SunnyFlower luego de que el alicornio se salvara por los pelos.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Chrysalis solo trata de hacernos tragar nuestro orgullo con estas pruebas! –Grita Kevin furioso por lo que ocurria.

-¡Kevin, ten en mente que esto va dirigido a Shinning Armor y no a nosotros! –Grita enojado también Wares.

-¡¿Y porque no viene el?!

-¡En primer lugar tu quisiste venir Kevin! –Grito también furiosa la pegaso gris.

-¡AH, AHORA SE SUPONE QUE ES MI CULPA!

-¡YA CAYENSEEEEEEEE! –El grito de Pinkie Pie sorprendió a todos, quienes se sorprenden al ver a la pony terrestre furiosa y con el pelo liso. -¡Han desperdiciado mas de un minuto en esta ridícula discusión! ¡Se olvidan de que AppleJack esta a punto de morir! ¡Si ustedes no arreglan esto… YO MISMA LO HARE! –La pony terrestre comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma y tragando una bocanada de aire grito. -¡CHRYSALIS DOMINARA EQUESTRIA! –El eco se pudo oir por varios segundos en la habitación. Cuando hubo un silencio absoluto se pudo ver como la magia que envolvía las cadenas comenzaba a disiparse, pero se habían olvidado del cronometro que ya estaba a punto de concluir. Kevin rápidamente vuela para rescatar a AppleJack, pero no logro ganarle al cronometro y contemplo como el cuerpo inconsiente de Applejack comenzó a caer hacia las puntas.

-¡OH NOOOO! –Grito el alicornio al no poder atrapar a la pony terrestre, y parecía que seria su fin. Pero de pronto Wares salta hacia las puntas usando su magia para hacer levitar el cuerpo de AppleJack.

-¡La tengo! –Dijo el unicornio al haber conseguido su objetivo, mientras SunnyFlower y Derpy sostenían su cola en el borde de la plataforma evitando que el unicornio cayera sobre las puntas, de esta forma lograba obtener una mejor distancia para usar su magia. Delicadamente Wares dejo a AppleJack sobre la plataforma. Pinkie Pie fue la primera en ir a verla mientras que las pegasos ayudaban a Wares a subir. Luego de que todos se reunieran cerca de la pony de las manzanas y haberle quitado las cadenas, AppleJack comenzaba a despertar.

-Ahh, ¿que diantres pasa…? –Decia la pony granjera luego de haber despertado. Pinkie Pie solo se le lanza encima para abrazarla. -¡AUCH, ten un poco mas de cuidado dulzura! –Dijo la pony quejándose de dolor.

-¡Que suerte que estas bien! –Dijo Pinkie con lagrimas en sus ojos. El resto del grupo estaba muy contento por lo ocurrido. Frente a ellos la pared de piedra se comenzaba a mover, dando paso a unas escaleras de piedra, el cual seria su siguiente camino. Por lo menos esta subida estaba iluminada por algunas antorchas, haciendo retroceder a la oscuridad.

-¡WOW, eso es nuevo para mi! ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –Pregunto AppleJack muy confundida.

-¡Debemos seguir, te lo explicaremos en el camino! –Respondio Kevin mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras. Todos los ponies continuaron avanzando por su único camino, temiendo que la siguiente prueba fuera algo peor de lo que ya habían experimentado, y también preocupados por aun no poder encontrar a Surprice y a Crashing Rai, luego de descubrir la fuerza y resistencia que los changelings tenían. Kevin comenzaba a sospechar de que algo estaba haciendo fuertes a esos temibles enemigos.

Mientras tanto, en ese momento, Rarity, Surprice y yo decidimos descanzar luego de seguir caminando por un camino eterno, Por suerte, la pegaso había juntado leña durante la noche que había decidido vigilar, o mas bien, la noche que yo hice que el grupo se separara, sospechando de que ya había pasado mas de un dia desde que nos quedamos atrapados aquí, sin ninguna manera de saber si es de noche o de dia afuera. Utilizamos la leña para que yo pudiera encender una fogata usando mis poderes, y de esa forma poder hacer que mis amigas no pasen frio mientras descansan. Ellas colocaron unas mantas cerca de la fogata para poder sentarse con mas comodidad y con el calor del fuego que ardia en la leña. Yo solo me aparte de ellas manteniendo cierta distancia hacia la fogata, refugiándome un poco mas en la oscuridad, donde saque unos vendajes y comencé a vendar mis destrozadas alas. Rarity y Surprice me observaban, tratando de ver lo que hacia mientras se mantenían cerca del fuego.

-¡Santo cielo! Nunca había visto a Crashing actuar de esa manera. –Dijo la unicornio observándome mientras frotaba sus cascos cerca de la fogata.

-Lo se. Se obsesiona por no saber si Fluttershy esta bien. -Respondio Surprice mirando el fuego con tristeza.

-Bueno, Fluttershy es muy importante para el.

-Si. Pero este no es el Crashing que yo conozco, lo he visto estallar en ira, pero no hasta estos extremos. Es como si fuera otra persona. –Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio tras ese comentario, solo se pudo oir la fogata lanzando unas pequeñas chispas producto de la leña caliente.

-Sera mejor que durmamos. Debemos descansar si queremos encontrar a los demás. –Dijo Rarity, mientras se acostaba en su manta.

-Claro… -Respondio la pegaso también dispuesta a acostarse, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a lo que yo hacia. Yo solo me quede de pie mirando el oscuro vacio que se podía ver en esta eterna cueva. –Pero algo me dice que Crashing no dormirá. –Dijo Surprice para si misma mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de descansar con una melancólica mirada.

Permanecí de pie por horas mirando la eterna oscuridad, anhelando poder correr hacia ella y hacerla retroceder para encontrar a mi amada pegaso, pero seria peligroso dejar a mis amigas solas, y no podía permitirme empeorar mas las cosas. Mil pensamientos recorrían mi mente, en su mayoría eran de ira y venganza hacia la maligna líder de los changelings, que si bien había podido olvidar la tortura que me hiso pasar en Canterlot, ahora yo quería atraparla para quemarla viva con mis propios cascos. Di un fuerte golpe hacia la pared con una de mis patas delanteras, desahogando mi rabia. Mi mente comenzaba a despejarse y sentí que esos pensamientos que tenia no eran algo que fuera natural en mi. Di un ultimo suspiro y me concentre en la misión que tenia en estos momentos: Encontrar a TODOS mis amigos, y esperar a Shinning Armor y su ejercito para poder terminar con esta locura. Pero no se porque tenia la sensación de que lo que habíamos presenciado en estos momentos era solo el principio.

Mas tarde, Surprice y Rarity despertaron, la unicornio un poco mejor ya que sus heridas comenzaran a sanar. Decidieron que ya era momento de continuar, y Surprice se me acerco para decírmelo. Yo me había quedado dormido, sentado y apoyado contra la dura pared.

-¿Crashing..? –Pregunto la pegaso sin ninguna respuesta. Se me acerco un poco mas para ver si estaba bien, agachándose cada vez mas para poder ver mis ojos. –Crashing, debemos irnos. –Mis orejas se levantaron escuchado sus suaves palabras, pero sin analizarlas. Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho y mis dorados ojos se abrieron de golpe con malas intenciones. Me levante con mis cascos ardiendo en fuego y estaba dispuesto a atacar sin saber a quien tenia al frente. Surprice retrocede un par de pasos muy asustada al ver mi rostro lleno de ira. Cuando estuve a punto de atacar, logre ver sus rostro y logre desviar mi ataque justo a tiempo, lanzando el fuego hacia el pasillo por el que entramos. Rarity se acerca a la pegaso y ganándose junto a ella para ver si estaba bien, luego me miro con mucho enojo y me grito:

-¡Crashing…! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Qué pretendías?! –Yo solo la mire con miedo, aun tratando de analizar mis acciones. Al parecer Surprice no tenia quemaduras, pero esta forma de despertar que tenia ya me estaba dando muchos problemas. Una vez casi herí a Fluttershy de la misma manera, y es algo que solo no puedo controlar. Me aleje de ellas corriendo, tratando de no darles mas problemas, pero ellas me siguieron para evitar que algo inesperado ocurra. Mi mente me atormentaba por mis actos, que a pesar de ser sin intención, eran crueles. Comencé a pensar que este fuego interno no es un don, sino una maldición, que esta destinada a herir a los seres que amo.

Logre ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz verde en lo profundo del oscuro pasillo, y se movia, asiéndome pensar que podía ser alguien, ya sea uno de mis amigos o algún changeling que vigilaba la zona. Me acerque con mucho sigilo, evitando que pudiera ver hasta que yo supiera quien era, pero Rarity y Surprice, quienes seguían corriendo atrás de mi lograron alcanzarme.

-¡Crashing…! –Grito Surprice, luego de alcanzar a verme, pero esto hizo que quien se movia con esa luz pudiera verme, y mi preocupación por esto era enorme.

-¿Carshing? –Dijo también el pony que hacia salir esa luz de su cuerno, y al fijarme bien me di cuenta de que el era Wares, y que venia con un buen grupo de ponies atrás de el. Kevin, Derpy, Pinkie, AppleJack y SunnyFlower mostraban una gran cara de sorpresa y felicidad al volver a verme. Comence a correr rápidamente hacia ellos, anhelando volver a juntarme con ellos para no volver a separarme y no volver a cometer un error. Pero de pronto escucho un sonido bajo mis patas y siento como el piso se mueve. Mientras corria me percato de que a mis pies había una trampilla, y esta se abrió haciéndome caer a un oscuro vacio, ahora sin tener la capacidad de volar para salvarme de esta. Luego la trampilla es sellada en el piso con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrirla.

-¡Mierda, no puede ser! –Dijo Wares al verme caer.

-Oh no, ¡No puedo abrirla! –Gritaba Kevin quien trataba de abrir la trampilla sin éxito.

-¡Crashing no puede volar! ¡No tiene plumas! –Dijo Surprice muy preocupada.

-¡¿QUE?! –Gritaron todos muy sorprendidos al oir lo que Surprice acababa de decir, excepto Rarity quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación. Luego de la experiencia anterior por la trampilla en la que cayeron Wares y Pinkie, todos creían que pudo haberme ocurrido lo peor.

-¡Yo no lo dare por muerto sin ver su cadáver! –Dijo Kevin firmemente, mientras todos se quedaban en silencio con mucha preocupación en sus rostros. -¡No sacamos nada quedándonos aquí parados! ¡Debemos buscarlo, rápido! –Ordeno Kevin siendo el primero en moverse, mientras el resto comenzó a correr uno por uno tras el entrando todos al único pasillo que no había sido explorado.

Sentía como la oscuridad y el viento se esparcía por mi cuerpo mientras seguía mi eterna caída. Intente batir mis alas tratando de mantenerme en el aire, pero el resultado no era bueno por las vendas y el dolor que sentía al moverlas, sin contar la falta de mis plumas. Apoye mis casco contra la pared tratando de frenar mi caída, hasta que siento una enorme y dura roca contra la que me estrello, haciéndome caer de espaldas contra otra, azotando también mi cabeza contra esta, y luego terminar cayendo de pecho contra el duro piso de piedra. Comencé a quejarme del dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo, mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Abrí mis ojos tratando de ver en donde me encontraba. Pude notar que era una habitación un poco mas iluminada, con paredes de piedra y una jaula suspendida en el aire en medio de la habitación, donde pude ver a una pony herida e inconsciente tras los oxidados barrotes.

Un poco mas lejos de la jaula vi una especie de balcón de madera, que estaba rodeado de oscuridad, pero sin embargo pude ver esos brillantes y tenebrosos ojos verdes ocultándose en ella, los cuales me miraban directamente a mi. Esos ojos los recuerdo, desde que fui a Canterlot hace un año durante la invasión de los changelings durante la boda del hermano de Twilight, y también los recuerdo de mis mas frecuentes sueños, los cuales podrían ser un desenlace de esta locura en la que me veo atrapado. De pronto, una siniestra risa invade la habitación, proveniente de la cruel mirada que me atormenta. Al parecer he encontrado a la mas cruel criatura de toda Equestria.


	5. Capitulo 5: Muerte

**Capitulo 5: Muerte**

-¡Creí que seria otro pony el que vendría! ¿¡Pero me envían esta basura!? –Dijo la voz en la oscuridad mientras que yo trataba de mantenerme en pie luego de la tremenda caída. Me sentía terrible, el dolor en mis alas ardia, y mi cuerpo debía tener mas de un hueso roto, pero mi determinación era mas fuerte y encare a quien me asechaba desde la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué te escondes si no me temes? ¡Da la cara! –Reconoci inmediatamente la figura que surgió desde la oscuridad. Era la mismísima reina Chrysalis, quien me miraba confiada.

-¡Esperaba a Shinning Armor! Pero creo que ya nos hemos visto antes, y por lo que veo, mis changelings te dejaron con un pequeño recuerdo. –Dijo refiriéndose a la cicatriz de la quemadura que tenia a mi costado cerca de mi cutie mark. Aun recuerdo el dia en que sus changelings me torturaron, pero mas que nada ella era la responsable de eso. –Puedo sentir el amor que esparce tu corazón, y al parecer, es por eso que estas aquí. Pero ese es un detalle que te jugara en contra, ¿sabias? –Dijo burlándose mientras que yo la miraba con ira. Intente reconocer a la pony que estaba en la jaula, pero la oscuridad y la posición en la que me encontraba no me lo permitían. Chrysalis descubrió mis intenciones y maliciosamente dijo: -¿Que tal si jugamos para no aburrirnos?. –De repente, tres changelings aparecen rodeándome, con intención de atacarme, mientras que yo me ponía en guardia para enfrentarlos, pero me era difícil por el dolor. –Haz encontrado el elemento de la lealtad. Esta prueba es fácil, solo tienes que golpear a estos changelings hasta que los tres digan que se rinden. Pero ellos también harán lo mismo contigo. Ten en mente que todo el sufrimiento que te harán pasar, acabara solo con que digas las palabras "Me rindo", pero ese sufrimiento pasara a la pequeña pegaso que esta encerrada, seguido por su prematura muerte. Tu eliges, ser castigado por tu perseverancia, o que alguien mas reciba ese castigo. –Dicho esto, los changelings comenzaron a asecharme esperando que yo intentara algo, mientras que yo no tenia otra opción mas que retroceder mientras que mi espacio se acababa y en algún momento tendría que intentar algo. La Reina Chrysalis solo sonrió antes de dar la orden: -¡Acábenlo! –Los tres changelings se me lanzan encima y comienzan a golpearme mientras yacía en el piso aguantando sus repetidos golpes y patadas por todo mi cuerpo. Solo podía cubrirme el rostro con mis patas delanteras, sin tener la oportunidad de atacar. Estaba indefenso mientras recibía los golpes de quienes disfrutaban torturarme. Dos de los changelings me inmovilizaron en el piso mientras que el otro me tomo de la melena y me hizo mirar a la malvada reina, quien no se veía satisfecha por mi tortura.

-¡¿Que dices pegaso?! ¡¿Te das por vencido?! –La mire a la cara con furia, y apretando mis dientes le grite:

-¡NNO! –Solo esta respuesta basto para que recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cara por quien sostenía mi crin. Entre los tres me llevaron contra la pared y me comenzaron a golpear hasta dejarme casi inconsciente. Luego, mientras dos me sostenían tratando de juntar mi cabeza contra la dura pared, el otro se gano frente a mi, y cuando lo pude ver me dio otro fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo también que mi cabeza impacte violentamente la pared de piedra. Este me miro a mis ojos casi en blanco y me grito:

-¡Ya ríndete imbécil! - Trate de dar un pequeño respiro tratando de recuperar oxigeno para responderle.

-…Olvídalo. –El changeling se enfureció y me dio otro golpe muy similar al anterior. Se preparaba para golpearme de nuevo, pero antes pude ver un pequeño trozo de roca que pude tomar con mi destrozada ala izquierda, y pude liberar mi pesuña delantera izquierda para tomarla y darle un golpe a uno de los changelings en el estomago con esta, logrando liberarme casi por completo. Luego pude golpear en la cabeza al otro changeling que me sostenía, rompiendo la roca y liberándome de mis captores mientras que el tercero trataba de atacarme. Utilice ágilmente uno de mis movimientos que usaba cuando practicaba la lucha olímpica de pegasos, logrando inmovilizar al changeling en el piso, luego me sente sobre su lomo y rápidamente tome una de sus patas delanteras, para luego jalarla hasta oir un crujido, mientras que este gritaba del dolor.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! –Grito el changeling luego de que le rompiera una de sus patas delanteras. Ya había logrado hacer que uno se rindiera, pero rápidamente los otros dos se me lanzan encima para comenzar a golpearme nuevamente. Uno de ellos se aparto para luego traer una especie de palo de madera, mientras que el otro me torcía las patas delanteras para que no pudiera protegerme. Cuando el changeling llego armado al frente mio, supe que sentiría un tremendo dolor, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo por mis amigos. Este tomo el palo de madera y comenzó a golpearme en el estomago con el en repetidas ocasiones. Yo comencé a gritar del dolor que sentía, mientras que en mi estomago iban quedando las marcas de los golpes que recibía. Luego el changeling se detuvo algo cansado luego de darme tantos golpes y se tomo unos segundos para respirar, los cuales intente aprovechar también para respirar. Luego con el palo apunto hacia mi frente, y luego de un par de segundos esperando el impacto, sentí como la madera impactaba mi frente, logrando hacerme un tremendo corte de paso.

La Reina Chrysalis sonreía al ver mi rostro ensangrentado, luego del castigo que había aguantado. Ella pensaba que yo no seria capaz de aguantar mas dolor, asi que me pregunto muy confiada:

-¿Eso es suficiente para ti, hijo de yegua? –Yo solo abrí mis ojos logrando contemplar mi visión roja producto de la sangre que cubría casi todo mi rostro. Mire a la malvada reina con mucha furia, y le respondi sintiendo las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, debido al tremendo dolor que sentía.

-…¡NOOOO! –El rostro de Chrysalis cambio su expresión confiada por una de sorpresa, y luego se enfureció con los changelings que tampoco creían que yo todavía no me hubiera rendido.

- ¡Par de incompetentes! … ¡QUIERO QUE SE RINDA! –Grito con mucha rabia la reina hacia sus súbditos, los cuales comenzaron a buscar una forma de tortura mas eficaz. Uno de ellos comenzó a darme leves golpes en mi cara tratando de humillarme mientras el otro me sostenía para que yo no pudiera moverme. Pero de pronto, pude ver la oportunidad para darle una patada en el rostro al changeling que tenia al frente mío, ya que tenia libres mis patas traseras. Senti un pequeño latido en mi corazón y fue suficiente para elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo con ayuda de mi fuego interno, logrando quemar al changeling que me sostenía. Luego me lancé con furia contra el, dejándolo en el piso y mordí una de sus alas y la comencé a jalar tratando de arrancársela, mientras que este gritaba de dolor.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH ME RINDO! –Ya había logrado hacer rendir a dos, pero el que sobraba se acercaba a mi con una placa de piedra en sus cascos. Aprovecho mi cansancio para golpearme con la placa en mi lomo, haciendo que esta se rompiera. La expresión en mi rostro fue de mucho dolor mientras daba un grito desgarrador, pero esa expresión cambio a una de ira cuando mire al changeling a los ojos. Se veía un poco mas asustado, pero aun asi trato de lanzarme un golpe, el cual frene con mi pata delantera, y con esta misma comencé a torcer su brazo. Mi rostro reflejaba una tenebrosa combinación de rabia, ira, furia y pena a través de la sangre que lo manchaba. Al ver mi rostro el changeling puso una cara de mucho miedo mientras trataba de librar su brazo del mio. Lo comencé a golpear en repetidas ocasiones en el rostro y en el estomago mientras liberaba mi furia con un tremendo grito. Luego comencé a azotarlo contra las paredes recorriendo casi toda la habitación mientras le daba uno que otro par de golpes en el camino sin darle la oportunidad de rendirse. Luego solo lo solté para poder sentir como mi corazón ardía y estaba listo para liberar mis llamas infernales contra el. Al ver mi casco cubierto en fuego, la Reina Chrysalis se sorprendió demasiado.

_-¡Este no es un pegaso normal! _–Penso mientras se disponía a escapar por la única salida que tenia disponible. Mientras tanto, yo estaba listo para acabar con el ya debilitado changeling, mientras que este solo se arrastraba para alejarse de mi con una expresión de miedo debido al fuego que salía de mi pesuña.

-¡No por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! –Grito el exhausto monstruo, suplicando que lo dejara vivir. Yo sentí un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras. Mi sufrimiento había acabado de momento, y una mas de mis amigas estaba a salvo. Escucho como la jaula se abre desde abajo, dejando caer pesadamente al suelo a una inconsciente pegaso, logrando reconocer que se trataba de Rainbow Dash. Trate de apresurarme lo mas que podía para ayudarla, y una vez junto a ella pude ver que La Reina Chrysalis se había ido y que el balcón estaba vacio, pero debajo de este se abrió una puerta, la cual era mi única salida. Intente cargar a Rainbow sobre mi lomo, pero estaba tan exhausto que termine cayendo al piso junto con ella. Intente levantarla de nuevo, pero esta vez trate de ver si podía hacerla despertar.

-Rainbow, amiga, estoy muy adolorido para ayudarte, asi que si quieres que salgamos con vida, necesito que despiertes para que me ayudes a ayudarte… ¿entiendes? Solo… despierta. –Le dije con gran cansancio en mi voz, mientras trataba de levantarla de nuevo. De pronto sentí como se movía tratando de reaccionar.

-…C-Crashing? –Dijo la pegaso con un tono de voz muy bajo mientras abrazaba mi cuello tratando de ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio para no volver a caer junto a ella. Yo solo di un suspiro mientras enfrentaba la oscura y tenebrosa puerta a la que me dirigía.

-Espero que esta pesadilla termine pronto. –Dije mientras caminaba con rainbow en mi lomo. Sentia que alguien mas me acompañaba mientras continuaba, y esa presencia no era un enemigo, sino que era alguien que durante toda mi vida me acompaño sea cual sea el momento, haciéndome sentir mas seguro en la pesadilla en la que me veía atrapado. –Padre…por favor… no dejes que me rinda.

En ese mismo momento, Kevin y el resto del grupo caminaban cansados por otro eterno y oscuro túnel sin estar seguros de que encontrarían en su camino. AppleJack se percata de que algunas de las ponies estaban cansadas y decide hablar al respecto:

-Kevin, algunas de las ponies están cansadas. ¿Puedes darnos unos minutos?

-¿Tiene que ser en este preciso instante? –Responde el alicornio algo molesto.

-Solo unos pocos minuto para recuperarnos.

-Esta bien… -Kevin detiene su paso y se dirige hacia el grupo de ponies que le seguían. -¡Descansen diez minutos! ¡Luego seguimos! –Todos los ponies detienen su paso. Algunas ponies como Pinkie, Derpy y Rarity quienes ya estaban realmente cansadas se lanzan de golpe al piso para tomar un respiro.

-¡AY! ¡Una dama no debe caminar asi! ¡Estoy exhausta! –Se quejaba Rarity quien trataba de acomodarse en el duro piso de piedra. Mientras que Pinkie Pie se levanta para dirigirse caminando hacia Surprice, quien miraba la oscuridad del túnel con una expresión de preocupación.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, y hace un rato que quería preguntarte esto! ¿No te he visto en alguna parte? –Preguntaba la pony rosada con su característica sonrisa pese a la situación. La pegaso voltea a verla y pone una cara de confusión por la pregunta que le acaba de hacer.

-No lo se. Tu cara me suena familiar. –Le respondió la pegaso. Ambas se saludaron chocando sus cascos poniendo la misma sonrisa. Luego ambas frotan sus cascos en sus alborotadas crines tratando de recordar donde se habían visto, para que luego comenzaran a mirarse detenidamente sospechando la una de la otra, y luego ambas ponen sus pesuñas en sus mentones tratando de pensar con mucha seriedad, mientras que los otros ponies miran extrañados como ambas ponies imitan sus movimientos como si se estuvieran viendo en un espejo.

-¿Tu crees que sean parientes? –Le pregunta Wares silenciosamente a SunnyFlower mientras miraban la cómica situación de ambas ponies.

-No lo se, pero esto asusta. –Respondio la pegaso rosa. –Lo único que se, es que estar sentados aquí sin hacer nada no ayuda. –De pronto se escucha un extraño estruendo en el túnel, seguido de unos gruñidos tenebrosos que parecían aproximarse.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? -Pregunta Derpy mientras que todos se juntaban tratando de protegerse los unos a los otros mientras que esos gruñidos parecían acercarse mas. Wares logra alumbrar con su magia la oscura cueva, dejando al descubierto al gran numero de changelings que rodeaba al grupo de ponies, bloqueándoles su escapatoria.

-Tenia que abrir mi bocota. –Dice SunnyFlower quien estaba dispuesta a defenderse junto con AppleJack, Kevin y Wares, mientras que el resto del grupo permanecía tras ellos con miedo en sus rostros ante esta situación. Pero de pronto, un resplandor purpura aparece desde la oscuridad de la cueva, impactando a uno de los changelings, el cual sale volando del impacto. Los changelings dirigen su atención hacia donde vino el resplandor, logrando ver a un enorme número de unicornios y alicornios vestidos con armaduras doradas, dando a entender que se trataban de los guerreros del ejercito que se dedica a defender Equestria. Rápidamente los changelings fueron neutralizados por la magia de los guerreros, quienes eran superiores en numero. Los guerreros abren paso a su respectivo líder quien vestía una armadura brillante de un color azul claro. Al quedar frente al cautivo grupo de ponies, este se quita el casco, revelando que se trataba del príncipe del Imperio de Cristal y Capitán de la Guardia real de Canterlot.

-¡Shining Armor! –Kevin reconoce inmediatamente a quien les acaba de salvar el pellejo.

-¡Ya han pasado seis días! ¿Aun no han encontrado a Twilight? –Pregunta inmediatamente el unicornio, quien iba directamente al grano.

-No, aun no. Aun faltan tres de las portadoras de los elementos. –Responde el alicornio.

-¡No olvides a Crashing! –Agregaba Derpy.

-¿QUE? –Pregunta asombrado Shining Armor.

-¡Cayo en una trampa! ¡También lo estamos buscando y esta muy malherido!

-¡Pues no hay tiempo que perder, el tiempo se nos agota! –Shining Armor le da ordenes a algunos de sus guerreros, para que busquen por todos lados, y otros para que se lleven a los changelings neutralizados. Inmediatamente continúan su camino sin desperdiciar mas tiempo, ya que no les quedaba.

Caminaba por esta interminable oscuridad aun llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de Rainbow sobre mi lomo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras me tambaleaba por el intenso dolor que aun sentía. Mi conciencia no me permitía rendirme mientras aun no veía a Fluttershy. Desconocía que en realidad hayan pasado seis días desde que todo esto comenzó, y en realidad, mi mente empezaba a distorsionarse y comenzaba a perder un poco de mi cordura, tal vez debido al tiempo que llevo vagando por estas oscuras mazmorras. Comenzaba a tener pensamientos de venganza por todo lo que me habían hecho pasar, por el dolor que he sentido, y por la preocupación de lo que le ocurría a mis amigas. Tal vez la sangre que he derramado en este lugar era demasiada y por eso comencé a tener estos pensamientos que nunca formaban parte de mi, o tal vez es que el ser infernal que soy ya comenzaba a despertarse y a apoderarse de mi mente. Pero pude sacudir mi cabeza despejando mi mente intentando disipar la ira que sentía.

-En que estas pensando Crashing. Concéntrate en encontrar a los demás. –Me dije a mi mismo mientras seguía mi camino aun cargando a la pegaso en mi lomo. De pronto, se escucha un fuerte ruido, como si una de las paredes de roca que yacían a mis lados se hayan caído repentinamente. Deje cuidadosamente el inconsciente cuerpo de Rainbow para enfrentarme a cualquier posible amenaza mientras aun seguía con vida. Me concentré en oír un pequeño latido de mi corazón para encender una pequeña llama en mi casco que iluminara la oscura y tenebrosa cueva. Vi una de las paredes derribadas como pensé, pero quien salía por el agujero me sorprendió. Vi el morado color de su pelaje y su cuerno, también reconocí sus alas y su cutie mark, una estrella purpura.

-¡Princesa Twilight! –Dije sorprendido al por fin volver a verla luego de tanto tiempo. Me preocupe al ver que se trataba de sostener cuidadosamente contra la pared, quejándose un poco de dolor, logrando darme cuenta de que ella también estaba herida. La ayude a caminar llevándola cerca de Rainbow Dash quien aun seguía inconsciente.

-¡Me alegra volverá verte Crashing! ¡Y me alegra ver que salvaste a Rainbow! ¿Pero que haces aquí? –Pregunto la alicornio mientras la ayudaba a sentarse para que descansara un poco.

-¡Yo fui el primero en darse cuenta de que ustedes habían desaparecido! ¡No dude en venir aquí! –Respondi.

-¿Viniste solo? –Pregunto Twilight.

-No… varios amigos vinieron conmigo, entre ellos Kevin. Tu hermano vendrá pronto. –Twilight levanta la cabeza para poder ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero al parecer su entorno no había cambiado. Pero cuando me miro detenidamente se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba herido.

-¡Crashing, no te vez bien! ¿Qué te ocurrrio? –Yo solo la mire seriamente sin decir nada. Twilight rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. -¿Fue Chrysalis, cierto? –Pregunto con autoridad, sabiendo que no podía negarme a responder su pregunta.

-Yo sabia el riesgo de venir aquí. –Twilight bajo su mirada con melancolía, mirando a Rainbow quien seguía sin despertar.

-Tu ya sufriste lo que todas nosotras sufrimos desde que nos secuestro. Ella también quería vengarse de mi hermano para hacerlo sufrir. Ella disfruta el dolor de los ponies inocentes, por eso se ha divertido torturándonos. –Al oír esa ultima palabra mis ojos se abrieron de preocupación. Rápidamente me acerque a Twilight.

-¿Ella las a torturado? –Pregunte mirando a Twilight a los ojos con furia. Ella dejo caer una lagrima mientras desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

-Si… asi es. –Las piezas caían en su lugar. Eso explicaba porque cuando las rescatábamos estaban tan malheridas. De pronto, pensé en Fluttershy, y mi preocupación aumento.

-¿Qué hay de Fluttershy? –Pregunte aun casi cayendo en la desesperación, pero Twilight trato de calmarme para poder responderme.

-Chrysalis se la llevo el primer día. Dijo que tenia unos planes especiales para ella. Nunca mas la vimos. –Mi mirada mostraba una gran preocupación, a tal punto que casi rompí en llanto. Apreté mis dientes tan fuerte que casi acabo rompiéndolos de rabia. Yo ya no estaba dispuesto a perder un minuto mas. -¿Crashing, que haces? –Pregunto Twilight mientras yo continuaba mi camino por mi mismo.

-¡Cuida a Rainbow y espera a los demás! –Dije comenzando a correr hacia la oscuridad de la cueva.

-¡Crashing, espera! –Grito Twilight levantándose para seguirme, pero al no poder dejar a Rainbow sola, solo tuvo que quedarse en el lugar donde estaba.

Seguí corriendo en la oscuridad que parecía no tener ningún rumbo. No podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que estaba frente a mi, y de momentos me confundía sin saber si tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Sentía que este momento ya lo había visto antes, y de pronto, siento murmullos no muy lejos de mi, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Al no sentir como mi corazón latía, comencé a sentir miedo por no tener nada con que defenderme, pero aun así, tenia mas miedo de abandonar a Fluttershy, así que me arme de valor y seguí mi camino. Pero de repente escucho un grito, y su voz me era muy familiar, pues la hubiera reconocido aunque estuviera sordo.

-¡FLUTTERSHY! –Grite mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir como nunca, pues yo solo quería encontrarla para ya nunca más separarme de ella. El fuego en mis cascos comenzaba a esparcirse mientras corría, iluminando mi camino y mis pasos, logrando ver mejor por donde iba, hasta que por fin pude ver una pequeña luz no muy a lo lejos, y no dude en correr hacia ella. Me detuve a pocos metros de aquella luz color verde esmeralda, la cual salía del cuerno de aquella horripilante criaturita que al parecer había notado mi presencia.

-¡CHRYSALIS! –Grite con ira a aquella figura que seguía dándome la espalda.

-¡Por lo visto, tu no quieres morir! –Dijo ella mientras se volteaba a verme de frente.

-¿¡Donde esta Fluttershy!? –Pregunte iracundo.

-¿La pegaso? Pues justo al frente tuyo. –Respondio confiada, dejando ver la jaula en la que ella estaba encerrada. Suspire al por fin volver a ver su bello rostro, y a diferencia de las demás portadoras de los elementos, ella estaba bien, sin ningún rasguño, al parecer no había sido torturada. Se veía muy asustada, las lagrimas caían de su rostro por el miedo. Yo me dispuse a acercarme a ella, pero algo no andaba bien, pues Chrysalis se veía muy confiada. Detuve de momento mis intenciones de rescatarla.

-Muy bien Chrysalis, ¿Cuál es la trampa? –Pregunte algo menos enojado que antes.

-¿Trampa, de que hablas? –Pregunto ella en tono burlesco.

-¿No vas a detenerme?

-JAJA ¿Para que? Yo ya tengo lo que quería. –Algo en lo que ella dijo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que te has preguntado que ha hecho tan fuertes a mis changelings este tiempo. Pues veras, puedo sentir como esta pegaso siente un gran amor hacia ti. Un amor que es capaz de destrozar cualquier sentimiento de odio por mas fuerte que sea. Y es el amor que usare para apoderarme de Equestria. –Sentía como mi corazón latía mas rápido al saber que Fluttershy también me amaba. Debía haberlo supuesto luego de cómo me trato todo este tiempo, como se preocupaba de mi. La mire para confirmar que lo que Chrysalis decía era cierto. Ella seguía con miedo, pero me miraba con un rostro de confianza, pero no era capaz de decir nada. De pronto me percato como Chrysalis apunta su cuerno hacia mi, y de un momento a otro me dispara desde el un resplandor verde que logra llegar de lleno a mi estomago, lográndolo atravesar.

-¡CRASHING, NOOOOOO! –Grito Fluttershy al ver como me llego ese impacto mortal, rompiendo en un desgarrador llanto mientras trataba de salir de la jaula desesperadamente sin ningún éxito. Yo comenzaba a desplomarme lentamente mientras caía sangre de mi estomago y mi boca. Sentía un dolor intenso y mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse mientras que mi fuego interno se debilitaba lentamente hasta el punto en que ese fuego desapareció.

-Pero… tu también sentías amor por ella… -Continuaba seriamente la reina Chrysalis. -… casi tan fuerte como el de ella hacia ti. Y como te había dicho antes, "Ese factor te jugara en contra", ya que me has hecho mas fuerte de lo que era antes. –Confiada, la malvada reina con su magia toma la jaula donde yacía Fluttershy aun desesperada sacando su pesuña a través de los barrotes apuntándome hacia mi, y se la lleva hacia una puerta que estaba tras ella. Yo aun seguía tratando de no caer, y al igual que Fluttershy, estirando mi pata delantera anhelando tomar la pesuña de Fluttershy, hasta que aquella puerta se cerró dejándome en la oscuridad. Me desplome en el piso mi me voltee para quedar de espalda mirando hacia el techo. La ira me había cegado arrebatándome la vida y haciendo sufrir a quien mas amaba. De pronto desde la oscuridad veo surgir a un pegaso color rojizo al cual pude reconocer de inmediato. Con el a mi lado, supe lo que me esperaba, todo había terminado, y yo había fracasado. El me miro a los ojos y me mostro una pasiva sonrisa, mientras que yo lo miraba con pena, dejando que mis ojos dejaran derramar mis lagrimas. Finalmente, el espíritu de mi padre puso su casco en mi corazón, y yo me relaje dejando salir mi ultimo suspiro, haciendo que mis dorados ojos perdieran todo su brillo. Mi corazón había dejado de latir.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Sueño Esmeralda

**Capitulo 6: El Sueño Esmeralda**

El resto del grupo, encabezado por Shining Armor, continuo el camino por la oscura cueva con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos perdidos y salir de ese tenebroso lugar de una vez por todas. Además, tenían la compañía de otros cuatro soldados del ejército de Equestria para brindarles protección a las portadoras de los elementos. Varias horas habían pasado, pero de pronto se pudo ver como el entorno de la cueva cambiaba y parecía estar mas iluminado. Sin duda, era posible que llegarían al lugar donde se ocultaban la mayoría de los changelings, y posiblemente, la siniestra Reina Chrysalis.

De pronto, se pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz purpura. El brillo de esa luz hizo que los soldados se alteraran, pero Shining Armor la miro con esperanza, ya que el parecía reconocerla. El unicornio corrió hacia aquella luz sin decir nada mientras el resto del grupo lo seguía con sigilo, pero al analizar la luz por unos segundos, lograron reconocerla. Aquella luz salía del cuerno de Twilight, quien estaba en compañía de Rainbow Dash, la cual había despertado, ambas algo débiles y adoloridas. Twilight al ver a su hermano correr hacia ella, mostro una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. El unicornio la abrazo con fuerza, y la princesa no tardo en corresponder a ese abrazo:

-¡Twili, me tenias muy preocupado! –Dijo el unicornio blanco, quien había comenzado a llorar por al fin haber encontrado a su hermana.

-¡Hermano! ¡Gracias a Celestia! –Dijo Twilight llorando de la emoción. Tras esto el resto del grupo fue hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash, y todos junto la rodearon en un tremendo abrazo grupal.

-¡Te extrañe tanto Dashie! –Decia Pinkie Pie quien abrazaba a la pegaso con mucha fuerza.

-¡Gracias Pinkie, pero aun estoy muy adolorida, puedes darme un poco de espacio! –Decia Rainbow, quien ya comenzaba a perder la respiración debido al abrazo de Pinkie quien no la soltaba.

-Twilight, tu y tus amigos ahora deben salir de aquí. Deja que yo y mi ejercito nos encarguemos de esto. –Dijo Shining Armor a su hermana, quien se negó a esa orden.

-¡No hermano! ¡Mientras Fluttershy y Crashing Rai sigan aquí, yo no me iré! –Respondio la Alicornio, secando sus lagrimas.

-¡Pero Twili, esto es peligroso…!

-¡Se que es peligroso hermano, pero como princesa de Equestria, no permitiré que ninguno de mis amigos quede solo en esta situación! –Respondio Twilight a su hermano, quien no pudo hacer nada ante tal orden de la princesa. Wares se acerca a ambos hermanos dispuesto a hablar.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros se ira! ¡Todos estamos juntos en esto! –Dijo el unicornio con decisión, mientras que tras el estaban todos los demás ponies mostrando el mismo rostro de decisión, que expresaba que continuarían en ese lugar hasta que sus amigos fueran encontrados. Shining Armor solo pudo suspirar con tristeza.

-Esta bien, pero manténganse cerca de mis soldados. –Todo el grupo decidió continuar el camino hasta que este conflicto se resuelva.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando, pero lograron encontrar el lugar en donde deje las pequeñas pisadas con fuego, las cuales aun ardían en el piso con forma de herraduras.

-¡Crashing estuvo aquí! –Dijo Kevin mirando el fuego en el piso.

-Y nos dejo un rastro. Seguramente nos llevara a el. –Dijo también la princesa Twilight. El grupo de ponies siguió las ardientes pisadas hasta llegar al punto en el que desaparecieron. Miraron al frente el oscuro escenario en el que solo se veían las sombras de lo ocurrido. Shining Armor ilumino con su magia el lugar. En el cual se veía el limite de la cueva, con una puerta de madera al final, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el verde pegaso que yacía tirado en el centro del lugar, con múltiples heridas y con la mirada perdida, rodeado de un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso.

-¡Es Crashing! –Grito Kevin quien se disponía a acercarse, solo para ser detenido por la pesuña de Shining Armor, quien trataba de mostrar una expresión mas calmada. El unicornio se acerco lentamente al cuerpo del pegaso, mientras que los otros ponies lo miraban con una gran expresión de preocupación, algunos soltando unas lagrimas rogando que el pegaso tan sólo estuviera inconsciente. Shining Armor analizo cuidadosamente el cuerpo, primero tocando con su pesuña el verde cuello del pegaso tratando de percibir algún pulso. Luego acerco su oído al pecho del pegaso tratando de oir algún latido. Pero luego puso su atención en la herida que había en su estomago, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un impacto mortal. El unicornio miro al resto del grupo para comunicarles la difícil noticia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Chicos… el… -Suspiro y dirigió su mirada al piso. -…esta muerto. –Al acabar esta ultima frase, el resto de los ponies quedaron impactados. Twilight se tapo la boca y comenzó a llorar tratando de aguantar su voz que quería salir de lleno. Wares abrazo a Pinkie, a quien se le puso la melina lisa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho del unicornio. Rarity se tapo el rostro con su pesuña mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. AppleJack se quito el sombrero y lo puso en su pecho mientras miraba el techo tratando de mantener la calma, sin oponerse a dejar escapar sus lagrimas. Rainbow Dash se sentó el el piso y dio un golpe con uno cascos al piso tratando de desahogar su rabia, donde luego comenzó a sollozar. Kevin dio una fuerte pisada y el piso se agrieto un poco, seguido de un desgarrador grito mientras que era abrazado por Derpy quien había comenzado a sollozar en su hombro. Surprice estaba devastada, y se quedo inmóvil sin mostrar ninguna otra expresión en su rostro mientras era abrazada por SunnyFlower. A la pegaso blanca no lloraba, ni hablaba, ni se movía, solo se quedo como piedra en el lugar, como si su alma hubiese dejado su cuerpo.

-Lo siento… -Dijo con tristeza Shining Armor, quien cerraba los ojos del cuerpo del pegaso con su casco. De pronto, el unicornio sintió una presencia en el lugar y comenzó a analizar sus alrededores. Era el peor momento para que esto ocurriera. –Chicos… tenemos compañía. –Dijo alejándose del cadáver dispuesto a proteger al resto de los ponies de una posible amenaza. De pronto los changelings comenzaban a invadir el lugar, y esta vez eran mas de veinte. Entraban por la puerta que se encontraba al final de la cueva y por el único lugar en el que habían venido los ponies, comenzaron a rodearlos, asechándolos con sus miradas. Los ponies dejaron de llorar para mirar a los changelings con furia, todos dispuestos a defenderse y desquitarse por la muerte de su amigo. Incluso las ponies como Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Derpy estaban dispuesta a atacar, mirando a los siniestros enemigos con ira.

-Aun podemos vengarlo. –Dijo Kevin, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de forma, su pelaje se volvió negro con franjas rojas. Todos los ponies habían comenzado una gran batalla en el lugar dispuestos a defender Equestria contra los poderosos changelings, sin embargo, Surprice aun yacía inmóvil en el lugar, aun sin creer en la muerte del pony que tenia su nombre escrito en su corazón. Ella finalmente reacciono con un suspiro, liberando sus lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo del pegaso en medio del caos que tenían los ponies y los changelings en esa cueva. Su corazón estallos al ver su rostro sin vida, y con un nudo en la garganta, solo pudo expresar el aun no creer que esto estuviera pasando:

-No…

A mi alrededor solo había oscuridad. Sentía como volaba sin necesidad de usar mis alas, era una sensación relajante, como si se tratase de un sueño. El silencio era relajante, solo podía escuchar mi respiración. De pronto, esto comenzó a ponerme nervioso, y sin moverme de mi lugar trate ver si alguien mas estaba conmigo.

-¿Hola? –Pregunte tratando de obtener alguna respuesta, pero solo me respondía mi propio eco que se pudo oír por uno pocos segundos.

-Bienvenido a mi lado, hijo mío. –Me respondió aquella voz a la cual siempre le tuve confianza.

-¿Padre? –Dije con emoción, revelándose a mi lado el pegaso rojo que jamás dejara de estar junto a mi. El me miraba con una sonrisa, pero yo comencé a recordar lo que ocurrió antes. -¡Espera! ¿Estoy…? –Dije con preocupación. Mi padre dejo de mirarme con una sonrisa y me miro seriamente, logrando darme cuenta de que yo ya no seguía con vida. Entristecí mirando el oscuro vacio en el que me encontraba, pensativo, solo pude comenzar a llorar por mi fracaso, mientras que mi padre se me acercaba y me abrazo. –Lo siento padre, lo siento. Les he fallado a mis amigos cuando mas me necesitaban.

-Nadie vive para siempre. Ni siquiera nuestra familia. Todos tuvimos que cargar con este don hasta que nuestros días llegaran a su fin. Desde nuestro antepasado BlazingHearth, quien fue el primero en tener los poderes de nuestra familia hace mas de mil años, hasta ti, quien no rechazo su deber por mas doloroso que fuera. –Lo que decía era cierto, toda mi familia cargo con este don, o "maldición", por mas de mil años, pero era posible que yo fuera el ultimo, no tenia sucesores, y morí sin tenerlos. La ira me cegó y me llevo al final de mis días, donde también mis amigos sufrirían, y seguramente, los pacíficos días de Equestria habían llegado a su fin.

-Solo… -Dije con rabia, aun con lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro. –Solo vi las oscuridad durante varios días, anhelando que al final, el amor de mi vida estuviera bien. Pero… la ira me segó, y ahora entiendo que ese fue el error que cometí, cuando debía tomarme las cosas con calma, la desesperación se convirtió en el potencial que me llevaría directo a mi tumba. Ahora no puedo hacer nada. –Mi padre me miro con una expresión de sorpresa, como si no esperara que dijera lo que acababa de decir.

-Veo que haz aprendido una gran lección. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Yo lo mire con extrañeza. –Pocos en nuestra familia han comprendido que si te aferras al odio, solo te llevará a tu sufrimiento. Pero si tu corazón es puro, y eres feliz sin importar las circunstancias, podrás convertir esta "maldición" en una bendición.

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunte aun extrañado.

-Mereces mas que otra oportunidad Crashing… ¡MERECES ESTA BENDICION! –De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono blanco, igual que yo cuando liberaba mi máximo poder. Me señalo con su casco y una llama salió de el, y acercándoseme, la puso en mi pecho. Sentí como ese fuego se unía a mi corazón, era algo que no podía explicar. Mis ojos también comenzaron a brillar y el fuego me rodeaba como si se tratase de un ser vivo el cual podía controlar a mi voluntad. Cuando todo se calmo, me sentí renovado, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Mi padre me volvió a mirar con una pacifica sonrisa. –Ahora, volverás a tomar tu lugar en el mundo. pero esta vez no dejaras que la desesperación te controle. Y usa tu don para ayudar a tus amigos.

-Lo hare, padre. –Dije antes de sentir como un blanco resplandor me llevaba de vuelta a Equestria.

Desperté sintiendo que las llamas se liberaban solas y me rodeaban, estas se dirigían a mis heridas y se fundían en ellas. Mi cuerpo se regeneraba, la herida en mi vientre, mis alas, incluso mis cicatrices se regeneraban, dejándome físicamente perfecto, sin sentir una sola pisca de dolor. Me levante del suelo solo para encontrarme con la atónita mirada de Surprice quien aun lloraba. Acaricie su mejilla con mi casco, limpiado las lágrimas en su rostro mientras ella aun me miraba tratando de decir algo, pero no era capaz ya que no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Analice mi alrededor contemplado el caos que tenían mis amigos quienes combatían a los changelings, llevando la guerra solo al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras cerraba mis ojos para escucharlo, y cuando los abrí volvieron a tener ese brillo blanco mientras que una ráfaga de viento hacia levitar mi cuerpo sin la necesidad de usar mis alas. La batalla se detuvo para que todos me pusieran atención. Mis amigos me veían con una mirada que no podía describir, no sabían como reaccionar al verme vivo luego de haber encontrado mi cuerpo sin vida hace unos momentos. Los changelings me asechaban, viéndome como una posible amenaza que debían detener, y se me acercaban cautelosamente con ira y dispuestos a atacar. Todos se me lanzan encima al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que alguno de ellos lograra siquiera tocarme, libere mi energía haciendo que una ráfaga de fuego se esparciera a mi alrededor, lanzando a mis enemigos lejos de mi haciendo que se estrellaran contra el piso, las paredes y el techo al mismo tiempo. La mayoría de los changelings al ver como los repelí de esa manera, decidieron salir huyendo de la zona, abandonando a su suerte a sus compañeros quienes yacían heridos. Descendí lentamente hasta que mis cascos tocaron el duro suelo de piedra, luego las ráfagas de viento desaparecieron junto con ese resplandor blanco en mis ojos. Mis amigos se acercaban sorprendidos cuando todo en el lugar se calmo:

-¡Crashing, estas…! –Dijo Twilight sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que te equivocaste. –Le dijo Rainbow Dash a Shining Armor.

-Es imposible, el… no tenia pulso. –Dijo Shining Armor aun sorprendido.

-Es cierto, estaba muerto. –Dije yo con tranquilidad. -Pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Es por eso que estoy de vuelta. Pero vi que estuvieron combatiendo con mucha ira, pues ese fue el error que cometí, y no quiero que ustedes lo cometan también. –Luego dirigí mi mirada a las cinco portadoras de los elementos, Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.. –¿Aun están heridas? –Le pregunte a Shining Armor, quien creí que se haría responsable de ayudarlas.

-Em, bueno, es que no quisieron irse sin encontrarte. Además, mis unicornios médicos están esperándonos afuera. –Respondió el unicornio.

-Permítanme… -Dije con una sonrisa. Las llamas salieron lentamente de mis cascos y las hice levitar hacia las cinco ponies quienes eran portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Las llamas comenzaron a rodearlas y luego se fundieron rápidamente en sus heridas y cicatrices producto de la tortura que les propino la Reina Chrysalis. Todas se veían preocupadas en un principio, pero luego de ver que mis poderes lograron dejarlas de hacer sentir dolor, se tranquilizaron mientras sus heridas sanaban rápidamente. Todos quedaron maravillados al ver que mis poderes ahora tenían un carácter menos violento y mas compasivo, haciéndome sentir menos como un demonio y mas como un pony que posee un don que usara por el bien de Equestria.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto Rarity al ver que ella y sus amigas estaban sanas.

-El aprender de mis errores me otorgaron una bendición. –Respondí tranquilamente. De pronto, un grupo de soldados unicornios aparecen rápidamente y se dirigen a Shining Armor para mantenerlo al tanto de la situación.

-¡Señor, derrotamos y dejamos bajo custodia a un buen grupo de changelings haya afuera, la victoria es segura! –Dijo uno de los soldados, pero de repente sentí una especie de presencia que ya había sentido antes. Esta me hizo recordar lo que ocurrió en el pasado mientras yo y Twilight enfrentábamos al siniestro rey del Netherealm: Dark Scorpion. Sabia que algo andaba mal, y presentía que estaba tras la puerta por la cual Chrysalis huyo luego de asesinarme. Twilight también miraba la puerta extrañada. No dude en preguntarle:

-¿Tu también sentiste eso? –Ella me miro seriamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Kevin.

-¡Hay algo muy poderoso tras esa puerta! –Dijo Twilight.

-¿Estas segura, Twili? –Pregunto Shining Armor.

-No hay duda. Ese es el lugar en el que entro la reina Chrisalys. –Respondí yo por Twilight. Al oir eso, Shining Armor rápidamente le dio las ordenes a sus soldados.

-¡Muy bien, nuestro principal objetivo esta tras esa puerta! ¡Preparense para atacar! –Pero cuando sus soldados se alistaban, se pudo ver tras nosotros un gran número de changelings que querían detener nuestros intentos de llegar a la Reina Chrisalys. -¡Rayos! ¡Esto es inesperado! –Dijo Shining Armor quien se alistaba junto con sus soldados para combatir.

-¡Yo entrare y la detendré! ¡Ustedes traten de darme tiempo! –Dijo Twilight quien se dirigía a la puerta, pero Shining Armor trato de detenerla.

-¡NO TWILIGHT! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

-¡Debo hacerlo hermano! ¡Es por el bien de Equestria! –Dijo Twilight mirando tristemente a su hermano, quien también la miraba con exactamente la misma mirada. Yo entre en su discusión para calmar las cosas.

-¡Yo ire con ella! –Le dije a Shining Armor quien se tranquilizo al oírme.

-Crashing… -Dijo Surprice preocupada. Yo solo di un pequeño y triste suspiro al ver su mirada.

-Lamento que las cosas llegaran a esto. –Ella solo corrió hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza por unos pocos segundos. –Cuidate… -Dije una vez la mire a los ojos luego de separarnos de ese abrazo.

-¡Vámonos Crashing! –Dijo Twilight quien ya había abierto la puerta para irnos, pero cuando me dispuse a correr tras ella, su hermano me detuvo con una seria voz:

-¡Crashing…! –Yo me detuve justo en la puerta junto a Twilight, y voltee para ver la seria mirada de Shining Armor. -¡Cuidala! –Yo también lo mire seriamente para contestarle.

-Con mi vida. –Le respondi. Mire que los changelings ya casi habían llegado hasta nosotros y rápidamente me adentre hacia la ultima y oscura puerta que nos quedaba recorrer, la cual llevaba a un oscuro pasillo el cual era iluminado por la luz del cuerno de Twilight mientras ambos nos adentrábamos en el. El gran ejercito de changelings ya habían llegado al lugar y comenzaron a asechar al grupo de ponies quienes a su vez estaban listos para pelear. Surprice se gano junto a Rainbow y Pinkie y miro seriamente a los changelings que se les acercaban. La pegaso blanca hiso una pequeña mueca antes de que empezara el gran batallón en el lugar.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!

Twilight y yo corrimos por un par de minutos. Podíamos sentir como nos acercábamos a aquella poderosa presencia. Terminamos dando a parar a otra puerta.

-Sea lo que sea esa cosa, esta tras esta puerta. –Dijo Twilight quien se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero la detuve antes de que llegara a ella.

-Deja que yo la habrá. No valla a ocurrirte lo de la ultima vez. –Dije recordando la vez en que Twilight se quemo su pesuña al intentar abrir aquella puerta cuando fuimos al pasado. Cautelosamente abrí la puerta, la cual hacia un rechinido, pero cuando ya estaba completamente abierta pudimos ver lo que había dentro. Vimos a Fluttershy quien aun sollozaba dentro de su jaula suspendida en lo alto de la habitación. Mas abajo estaba la reina Chrysalis dibujando cuidadosamente en el suelo con su magia un circulo que tenia una especie de estrella en el centro. Ese dibujo resplandecía en un brillante color verde que iluminaba toda la habitación. Al oir el rechinido de la puerta, ella se volteo para ver a los dos ponies que venían a frustrar sus planes, pero se sorprendió mas al verme vivo luego de lo ocurrido antes.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Yo te mate! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡YO TE MATE! –Grito frustrada a la vez que impactada.

-¡Se acabo Chrysalis! Estas derrotada. –Dijo Twilight. Pero luego de eso, Chrysalis comenzó a reir como si lo ultimo que le quedara de razón hubiese desaparecido. Twilight y yo la miramos extrañados.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Ustedes creen que se acabo asi de fácil? –Dijo descaradamente.

-Tus patéticos changelings han sido derrotados. No hay forma de que domines Equestria sin ellos.

-Puede ser. Pero quizás deberían saber que si yo no domino Equestria… ¡Nadie lo hara!

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunte yo esta vez.

-Verán, yo tenia un ultimo plan de respaldo, y ese incluye… ¡Destruir Equestria! –Quedamos muy extrañados, ¿como alguien como ella seria capaz de destruir Equestria sola?

-¿QUE? ¡Estas hablando sin pensar! –Grito Twilight furiosa.

-Jajaja, déjenme explicar. La ultima vez que nos enfrentamos fue en Canterlot, cuando me iba a casar con tu hermano. Durante esos días pase por el area de Starswilrl el Barbudo, y robe un libro que parecía ser prometedor. Ese libro contenía el hechizo de abrir el portal hacia un vacio infinito, o mas bien, hacia una oscuridad eterna. Pero este hechizo estaba clasificado como muy peligroso, pues una vez abierto el portal, este absorberá en pocas horas el mundo en que se creo, haciendo que este deje de existir.

-¡No lo haras Chrysalis! ¡No si te detenemos! –Dijo Twilight apuntando con su cuerno a la Reina.

-¡YA ES MUY TARDE! –Grito Chrysalis haciendo brillar su cuerno. De pronto, El portal comienza a tomar forma sobre el pentagrama que ella dibujo, y este comenzaba a crecer poco a poco y el viento comienza a ser tragado por la oscuridad que se podía ver a través de el. Twilight intento dispara un resplandor hacia ella intentando detenerla, pero Chrysalis lo desvió con mucha facilidad, haciendo que sea tragado por el portal. Twilight intento atacar de nuevo, pero yo la detuve.

-¡Twilight, tranquila, debes tomarlo con calma! –Dije tratando de tranqulisarla.

-¿Y qué quieres que ágamos? ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

-¡Solo cálmate! ¡Tu encárgate de cerrar el portal! ¡Yo distraeré a Chrysalis! –Twilight solo me miro con recelo, pero sabia que era lo correcto.

-¡Esta bien! –Rápidamente me dirigí hacia Chrysalis para asegurarme de que ella no atacara a Twilight. Ella como todos los demás changelings, me asecho cautelosamente, dispuesta a atacarme en cualquier momento.

-¡Veo que eres un pegaso muy difícil de asesinar! ¡Pero esta vez me preocupare de rematarte!

-Tus patéticos planes fueron frustrado y tus súbditos han sido derrotados ¡Es tu turno! –Dicho esto le lance una ráfaga de fuego la cual pudo esquivar fácilmente.

-¿No olvidas un detalle? El amor que esa pegaso siente hacia ti me vuelve mas poderosa, y contigo para reforzarlo habrás asegurado tu perdición. –Mire la jaula en la cual estaba Fluttershy, quien solo era testigo de lo que ocurría mientras las lagrimas de preocupación rodaban por sus mejillas. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder. Rápidamente ataque intentado embestir a la malvada Reina Changeling, pero ella me esquivó y me dio un cabezazo en la espalda, logrando que también me estrellara contra la pared. Adolorido me voltee para ver que mas intentaría. Inmediatamente ella me intento lanzar desde su cuerno otro resplandor idéntico al que me asesino antes, pero esta vez logre esquivarlo y le lancé otra ráfaga de fuego, la cual ella repelió con un campo de fuerza. Junte un poco mas de mis energías para lanzarle una ráfaga de fuego que ella no pudiera repeler, sin embargo, ella se tele transportó antes de que yo atacara. Comencé a buscarla mirando a todos lados, pero ella apareció atrás de mi y me golpeo con su duro casco en el estomago, para luego golpearme con su cuerno, haciéndome un corte en el rostro, y uso su magia para hacerme levitar y lanzarme contra unas rocas que habían al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Que pegaso mas patético! ¡Creí que con tus poderes seria un verdadero reto, pero tal parece que no eres mas que otra basura pony! ¡Ni mas ni menos! –Dijo burlándose de mi mientras yo aun yacía semiinconsciente por los golpes que me había propinado. De pronto, ella hace bajar con su magia, la jaula que mantenía encerrada a Fluttershy. Ella la abre y con su magia saca a la pegaso, quien desesperadamente intentaba oponer resistencia, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles mientras que era atraída hacia su captora, cuyo poder mágico era muy poderoso. -¡Ahora, me divertiré matando a tu amada pegaso mientras tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto! –Mis orejas se levantaron al oir eso, y mi corazón dio un fuerte latido que casi termina atravesando mi pecho. Mis ojos se abrieron con ese fuerte tono blanco y lentamente las ráfagas de viento me comenzaron a hacer levitar. Chrysalis soltó a Fluttershy para enfrentarme, e intento asesinarme con el resplandor verde que salió de su cuerno, pero este desapareció cuando entro en contacto con las llamas que comenzaron a rodearme. Mire con furia a la malvada Reina y le lance un ráfaga de fuego que esta vez no pudo esquivar, mandándola a volar mientras que Fluttershy solo se alejaba siendo testigo de lo que ocurría. Chrysalis algo herida intento levantarse, pero rápidamente yo ya estaba frente a ella y le di un golpe en el estomago con mi casco rodeado de fuego, haciendo que esta se estrelle violentamente contra la pared de roca rompiéndola. La ruptura de la pared hizo que una enorme roca le cayera en una de sus patas traseras, aplastándosela, haciendo que Chrysalis diera un desgarrador grito de dolor, mientras trataba de sacar su herida pata de la roca, la cual quedo atrapada. Yo me comenzaba a acercar lentamente mientras preparaba mi pesuña delantera rodeada de fuego para darle el golpe de gracia mientras la le hablaba con una voz muy parecida a la voz real de Canterlot:

-¡CHRYSALIS, POR TUS ACCIONES HACIA MIS AMIGAS, POR SECUESTRAR A LA PRINCESA, Y POR HABERME ASESINADO… PAGARAS TUS ACTOS CON TU VIDA! –Grite mientras levantaba mi llameante pesuña lista para rematarla, mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos llenos de miedo esperando su muerte. Pero cuando estaba listo para el golpe final, mi pesuña es detenida suavemente por el casco de Fluttershy, quien me miraba preocupada. El viento a mi alrededor se calmo, las llamas en mi casco se disiparon y mis ojos volvieron a recuperar sus pupilas doradas en lugar de ese destellante color blanco. Suspire mirando el rostro de Fluttershy.

-No… no quiero que las cosas terminen así. –Dije con tristeza mirando el piso. Fluttershy con lagrimas en sus ojos me da un fuerte abrazo, el cual no tarde en corresponder mientras que yo también comenzaba a llorar. -¡Te extrañe tanto! –Dije, mientras que Fluttershy no decía ni una palabra. No alejamos de Chrysalis para estar mas tranquilos lejos de ella.

-Crei que te había perdido para siempre. –Dijo Fluttershy quien caminaba junto a mi.

-Bueno, mi padre no lo hubiera permitido. –Dije despejando un poco sus dudas mientras que ella reia. Luego hubo un poco de silencio mientras la contemplaba feliz mirando pensativa el piso. Me arme de valor para hacerle la siguiente pregunta. –Fluttershy quisiera saber, em… bueno, lo que dijo Chrysalis de nosotros ¿es verdad? –Fluttershy se sonrojo al oir esa pregunta, y con nerviosismo bajo la mirada. Me sentía mal de ponerla en una situación incómoda, pero tenia que saber la verdad, asi que insistí. –Fluttershy ¿Tu me amas? –Pregunte mientras que yo también me sonrojaba. Fluttershy intento levantar la mirada tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, y a duras penas me pudo responder:

-No es que no te quiera, pero hace ya varios años que te has preocupado de mi. Siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba, nunca me has decepcionado y yo nunca tuve el valor para… -Sin embargo sus palabras habían sido silenciadas por un beso que le di en los labios que salió de la nada. Ella sorprendida cerró lentamente sus ojos para disfrutar ese apasionado beso que duro un buen rato. Era un beso que yo había anhelado hace ya tanto tiempo, pero que no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento. Twilight aparece y nos ve a ambos aun besándonos. Por un momento ella piensa "_aawww que bonitos se ven" _pero luego recuerda que nos busca por una emergencia.

-¡Oigan tortolitos! ¡Este no es momento para eso! –Grito Twilight para llamarnos la atención. Fluttershy y yo sorpresivamente abrimos los ojos como dos enormes platos y miramos sonrojados a Twilight sin saber que decir. -¡Luego habrá tiempo para eso! ¡Ahora síganme! –Ambos seguimos a Twilight hasta el portal el cual seguía abierto, dejando ver el oscuro vacio infinito en su interior.

-¿No has podido cerrarlo? –Pregunte preocupado, Twilight solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh santo cielo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto asustada Fluttershy. En ese momento, en la puerta aparecieron rápidamente nuestros amigos encabezados por Kevin y Shining Armor, además de algunos soldados unicornios.

-¡Que bueno que están bien! –Dijo Shining Armor abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Chrysalis esta derrotada, pero tenemos un problema mas grande! –Dijo Twilight mientras todos veian el portal.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Wares.

-¡Este portal destruirá Equestria en pocas horas, y no podemos cerrarlo!

¿¡QUE!? –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. De pronto unas carcajadas se escuchan no muy lejos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. –Reia difícilmente la Reina Chrysalis quien seguía con su pata atrapada por la roca. -¡Asi es! Ese portal solo se puede cerrar desde adentro, y solo por quienes pueden sentir su presencia. Dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes pueda hacerlo. –Shining Armor, furioso dio la orden a sus soldados.

-¡LLEVENSELA! –Inmediatamente, cuatro soldados unicornios encerraron con su magia en un campo de fuerza a la Reina Chrysalis haciéndola levitar y llevándosela del lugar. Si lo que decía era cierto, la próxima decisión seria muy dolorosa, ya que solo yo y Twilight podíamos sentir la presencia de ese portal, por lo que el que lo cierre estaría destinado a morir en el oscuro y profundo vacio que hay tras el. Twilight comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el portal con la cara llena de tristeza, pensando en su deber como princesa de Equestria.

-Yo puedo cerrarlo… ¡Yo lo hare! –Dijo mirando a todo el grupo de ponies preocupados por la difícil situación. Shining Armor intento detenerla desesperadamente.

-¡No Twili! ¡Dame un poco de tiempo! ¡Puede que encontremos otra opción!

-¡No hay mas tiempo ni otras opciones! Ademas, es mi deber como Princesa de Equestria mantener la seguridad de mis súbditos. –Dijo mientras lloraba creyendo que seria la ultima ver que nos vería a todos. Pero mientras miraba el portal con decisión, yo me interpuse en su camino:

-¡Yo también puedo sentir la presencia del portal Twilight! –Mire a todos seriamente un momento mientras se podía oir el silencio y la tensión por estos eternos segundos que pasaban. -¡Yo lo hare! –Dije triste pero decidido. Todos se sorprendieron al escucharme, sobre todo Fluttershy quien no quería aceptar este hecho.

-¡Crashing, esta bien! ¡No debes hacerlo por mi! ¡Deja que yo lo haga! –Dijo Twilight aun triste.

-Equestria te necesita, Twilight. Este ultimo acto de lealtad… me pertenece. -Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, quien lloraba con mucha pena. Sentía que mi corazón se despedazaba al ver su rostro, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, todo era por su bien, por el bien de mis amigos, y por el bien de Equestria. La abrace delicadamente mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro abrazándome con fuerza, como si no tuviera intensiones de soltarme.

-¡No quiero que te vayas Crashing! –Me dijo con mucha tristeza. Las lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro al escuchar su voz tan triste, pero con un nudo en la garganta le respondí mientras nos separábamos de ese abrazo.

-Yo ya tome mi decisión. –Dije mientras me comenzaba a quitar el collar que ella me dio cuando hice mi viaje al pasado, o mas bien, el dia en que le prometí que regresaría de mi misión con vida. –No rompí mi promesa ese dia. –Comencé a devolverle su collar, rodeando delicadamente su cuello con el. –Pero ahora no puedo prometerte que volveré. –Una vez que acabe de colocar el collar en su cuello, bese tierna y cariñosamente su mejilla, demostrándole que ella, en vida y en muerte, siempre seria parte de mi. Me separe de ella para ver al resto de mis amigos. Todos me miraban con tristeza, la mayoría llorando. Sin decir una palabra, solo levante mi casco y lo sacudí en señal de despedida. Todos imitaron mi acción, despidiéndose de mi por ultima vez. Camine lenta pero decididamente al portal, y una vez frente a el, salte a su tenebroso interior. Me voltee para ver a mis amigos a través del portal, quienes seguían observándome, esperando que hiciera la siguiente acción, cerrarlo para siempre. Use mis poderes, liberando mis llamas hacia los extremos del portal. Este comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente, mientras todos miraban con tristeza por ultima vez como usaba mis poderes. Mire por ultima vez el rostro de Fluttershy, y me partia el corazón el solo creer que yo era realmente necesario en su vida. Una ultima lagrima cayo lentamente mientras el portal terminaba de cerrarse. Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad, el silencio era incomodo, pero sabia que no había nada ni nadie que acelerara mi inevitable muerte. Me deje caer en ese infinito vacio, relajando mi cuerpo, esperando el momento en que mi alma se alejara de este para siempre. Por una parte, estaba triste de dejar a mis amigos y a la pegaso que amo de esta forma, pero por otra parte, estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Esto era algo que nunca hubiese dudado en hacer, dar mi vida por las personas que me importan y que quiero. De pronto, el espíritu de mi padre aparece junto a mi, y con una sonrisa me habla de forma calmada:

-Ese fue un acto muy bello, hijo mio. –Dijo mi padre.

-Bueno, tu hiciste lo mismo hace algunos años. –Dije yo.

-Lo que ocurrió hoy aquí es exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió el dia de mi muerte. Una vez que cerré el portal a la sub-dimensión, solo pude esperar que mis enemigos me asesinaran, pero al menos era feliz con saber que la gente que quería estaba a salvo.

-Yo… yo estoy feliz por eso. Al igual que tu, tome la mejor decisión por el bien de los demás, aunque eso significara mi fin.

-¡Este no es tu fin Crashing! –Dijo mi padre. Sus palabras fueron una sorpresa para mi, parecía que todo había terminado, pero al saber que aun puedo seguir con vida significaba el mas grande regalo que alguien me pudiera dar.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Ya no hay forma de volver a Equestria. –Dije preocupado.

-Yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a Equestria. –Dijo mi padre. No podía creerlo, aun había una oportunidad de que volviera a estar con Fluttershy y con mis amigos, y eso era algo que yo quería sin importar el costo. –Pero no será en este momento. Tendrás que ser muy paciente.

-¿De que se trata? –Pregunte desesperado. De pronto, un aura verde brillante comenzó a rodearme mientras que yo solo podía observar lo que me ocurría.

-Hijo mio, Equestria te necesitara para que la protejas de un frio futuro. Sin embargo, no se cuanto tiempo pasara para que eso ocurra, pero hasta ese entonces, estarás bajo la influencia de Sueño Esmeralda.

-¿El Sueño Esmeralda? ¿Qué ese eso?

-La energía mágica de los mejores unicornios y alicornios que han entrado al mundo de los sueños. Entraras a una especie de hibernación que te mantendrá con vida hasta por miles de años si es necesario. Pero solo hasta que el pacifico reinado de Equestria peligre. Hasta ese entonces, permanecerás dormido. –En estos momentos sabia que no me quedaba otra opción. Existía la posibilidad de ver a Fluttershy nuevamente, pero también la de que haya pasado mucho tiempo para que ni ella, ni mis amigos siguieran viviendo para cuando despertara, pero para alguien como yo, era mi deber hacerlo.

-Muy bien padre, si es necesario, lo hare. –Dije algo asustado pero decidido. El aura verde esmeralda a mi alrededor comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse relajado y poco a poco comencé a caer en un estado de cansancio, pero no podía dormir sin hacer una ultima cosa:

-Antes de esto… podrías hacerme un ultimo favor. –Pregunte mientras comenzaba a sentirme mas cansado.

-¿Qué se ofrece, Crashing?

-Es posible que no vea mas a Fluttershy. Pero quiero que… te asegures… de que sea feliz… aunque yo no este. –Dije mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencerme.

-Lo prometo hijo… lo prometo. –Respondio mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Gracias padre… -Dije cerrando mis ojos, entrando en el sueño esmeralda. No tarde en quedarme profundamente dormido por el cansancio y el dolor que sentí estos últimos días. Solo ruego que no haya pasado tanto tiempo cuando haya despertado. Solo ruego poder volver a ver el rostro de Fluttershy una vez mas.

En ese mismo momento, en el salón de los ventanales en el castillo de Canterlot, alguien se paseaba mirando los ventanales. Se trataba de la mismísima princesa de la noche, la Princesa Luna, quien sintió una sensación en su corazón que no había sentido hace miles de años.

-¡Esto no puede ser! –Dijo para si misma mientras una fría gota de sudor corría por una de sus sienes producto de la preocupación que sentía. Luna se dio cuenta de que se lo debía informar a su hermana cuanto antes. Corrió rápidamente hasta los jardines de Canterlot, en donde se encontraba Celestia, pensativa, esperando que lo que estuviera ocurriendo haya terminado. Luna se le acerca cautelosamente. Celestia voltea su cabeza para mirar a su hermana, quien se veía preocupada, como si algo mas terrible hubiese ocurrido.

-Luna ¿Qué te ocurre? –Pregunto Celestia a una alterada princesa de la noche.

-¡Hermana, siento que algo ocurre en el mundo de los sueños! –Dijo alterada Luna.

-¡Cálmate Luna! ¿Qué es exactamente? –Pregunto Celestia a su hermana, quien dio un suspiro y se tomo unos segundos para calmarse.

-¡El Sueño Esmeralda!... ¡Alguien ha entrado al Sueño Esmeralda! –Respondio mas calmada la Princesa Luna. Pero Celestia era ahora quien se veía un poco mas alterada.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Hace mas de mil años que nadie ha entrado! ¡¿Por qué alguien lo utilizaría ahora?!

-¡No lo se! ¡Pero tienes que saber quien fue el que entro!

-¿Tu lo sabes? –Pregunto Celestia, pero su hermana desvió la mirada y guardo silencio. -¡Luna, contéstame! –Dijo algo mas molesta. Luna volvió a tomarse unos segundos antes de responder.

-Crashing… Rai. –Al escuchar ese nombre, Celestia se sorprendió.

-¡E-Es imposible! ¡El ni siquiera es un unicornio! ¡Y nadie tiene ese poder mágico!

-Lo se, pero eso lo no es todo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-EL… ni siquiera esta en Equestria. –Las sorpresas continuaban. Celestia se quedo pensativa unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su estado calmado pero serio.

-Debe haber un buen motivo para que el lo haya hecho. Como no esta en nuestro mundo, no podremos ayudarlo.

-¿A que crees que se deba esto, hermana? –Pregunto Luna. Celestia guardo silencio tratando de pensar, pero sus ideas estaban en blanco.

-Lo ignoro. Pero nos preocuparemos de esto luego. Ahora solo queda esperar que Twilight y las portadoras de los elementos estén bien. –Celestia se marcho, dejando solo a Luna, quien con una melancólica mirada trataba de evitar preocuparse de lo que sentía.

Al cabo de un par de horas, llegaron a Canterlot los cautivos ponies que habían desaparecido hace ya una semana. Fueron atendidos todos rápidamente por lo unicornios médicos, pero no tardaron mucho tiempo en darlos de alta ya que casi no tenían ningún rasguño. Al cabo de algunos días todos decidieron hacer un homenaje en una capilla al pegaso que se sacrifico para que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, solo a la gente mas cercana a el se le tenia permitido entrar en aquella capilla. Muy cerca de ahí, en una pequeña nube, se puede ver a una pegaso color lavanda con una capucha color café, la cual hacia que su rostro se escondiera en las sombras, pero se podía ver parte de su rojiza cabellera que salía a través de los pequeños orificios en su capucha. Su cutie mark era una flama y una rosa. Esta pegaso miro la capilla mientras el viento recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabellera se agitara un poco mas. Saco desde uno de los bolsillos de su capucha una fotografía, revelando su imagen. Era Crashing hace muchos años, cuando era solo un bebe, y era abrazado por una pequeña pegaso color lavanda y melena roja y lisa con su flanco en blanco, sospechosamente muy parecida a ella misma. Una pequeña lagrima cae por la mejilla de la pegaso mientras mira la foto, revelando que ella conocía a ese pegaso color verde. Mientras tanto en la capilla, todos estaban viendo con tristeza el marco que yacía rodeado de flores, mostrando la fotografía de aquel pegaso sonriente. Bajo este, estaba escrito en letras grandes las palabras "Judge me by my Hearth" (Júzguenme por mi corazón), el cual era el lema de aquel pegaso. A pesar de ser una especie de homenaje privado, habían muchos ponies que conocían a Crashing, entre ellos algunos conocidos como lo eran la Princesa Cadance junto a Shining Armor. Los miembros de su antigua pandilla, Kevin, Wares, Derpy junto a su hija Dinky, SunnyFlower y Surprice. Tambien sus amigas de PonyVille, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quien llevaba horas mirando la foto sin decir nada. Los únicos dos miembros de su familia, su madre Cloudy y su hermano menor Dashing, quien ya había crecido un poco desde la ultima vez. Y por ultimo, La Princesa Twilight junto a Spike, y tras ellos Celestia y Luna, quienes se miraban seriamente de reojo, ya que sabían que aquel pegaso seguía con vida.

Al dia siguiente, todos volvieron a sus respectivas vidas. Twilight daba un paseo por los jardines de Canterlot, acompañada de un par de guardias. Tras un rato despejando su mente, se encuentra con Celestia y Luna, quienes la miran con una pacifica sonrisa.

-¡Twilight! ¡Que bueno que te encontramos! –Dijo felizmente Celestia. Twilight sonrio, pero seguía algo triste. -¿Podriamos hablar en privado? –Pregunto Celestia a su antigua alumna. Twilight miro a sus guardias y dio la orden de que las dejaran.

-Esta bien, ¡Déjennos! –Ambos guardias se retiran para dejar a las tres alicornios solas. Celestia toma la palabra una vez se asegura de que están solas.

-Twilight, se que tu y tus amigos están pasando por momentos difíciles. –Twilight entristece un poco mas, pero decide hablar de todos modos.

-Lo se, ese pegaso era muy valiente. Nunca dudo de sus acciones ni por un segundo. –Twilight se dio una pausa a si misma antes de continuar. –Era muy importante para Fluttershy. Temo que ella se haya enfadado conmigo por haberlo dejado ir. Pero… lo curioso es que…- Twilight guardo silencio, mientras que Celestia y Luna la miraban atentamente.

-¿Si? –Pregunto Celestia, esperando que Twilight termine su oración.

-…es que siento que el nunca nos dejo. Siento como si el siguiera con nosotros. –Luna miro preocupada a su hermana, esperando que ella le dijera la verdad.

-Twilight, tenemos algo que decirte. –Dijo Celestia. Luna trago saliva algo preocupada, mientras que Twilight solo miraba atentamente a su antigua mentora esperando lo que le iba a decir. Celestia le revelo que ese pegaso seguía con vida. Revelo cada detalle de cómo había sobrevivido y que tarde o temprano podría volver a Equestria. Twilight quedo completamente sorprendida, casi en estado de shock.

-¡Pero necesito que me prometas algo! –Dijo Celestia, esperando terminar la conversación ahí.

-¿P-Prometer que? –Pregunto Twilight aun sorprendida.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no se lo digas a nadie. Es muy probable que algún peligro este asechando Equestria. Por eso es necesario que nadie lo sepa. Para que crean que el no podrá ayudarnos.

-E-Esta bien, lo prometo. –Celestia sonrio tras escuchar a su alumna.

-Bien, ahora ve a PonyVille.

-¿Para que?

-Tomate un tiempo para relajarte con tus amigas. Deja que Luna y yo nos encarguemos. –Twilight sonrio.

-De acuerdo, ¡Muchas gracias! –Twilight se teletransporto de ese lugar dejando a Celestia y Luna. Luna miraba a su hermana con algo de preocupación.

-Hermana, ¿Qué crees que ocurra?

-No lo se. Pero si ese pegaso es nuestra esperanza, solo rezo para que su padre lo guie bien. –Ambas quedaron pensativas. Solo les quedaba esperar el peligro inminente que se les acercaba, sin ni siquiera saber de que se trataba, ni cuánto tiempo les quedaba.

Mientras tanto, cerca de PonyVille, en su pequeña casa de campo, se encontraba Fluttershy, volviendo a su rutina de cuidar a sus queridos animales, solo que esta vez con tristeza, aun sin superar lo que había ocurrido. Pero mientras le daba de comer a sus animales, escucho un fuerte chillido tras ella. Algo asustada, se asomo por la ventana cautelosamente, logrando ver no muy lejos, posada en uno de sus adornos, un águila calva que miraba su puerta como si esperara a que ella saliera. Fluttershy sintió curiosidad, ya que a esa águila no la había visto antes, ni siquiera era uno de los animales que ella cuidaba. La pegaso tomo una bolsa con semillas de girasol y salió de su casa para ver a la majestuosa ave mas de cerca. Se le acerco cautelosamente, tratando de no espantarla, pero el águila la miraba con seguridad, como si la conociera. Fluttershy saco unas cuantas semillas, ofreciéndoselas al águila, quien no tardo en aceptarlas, y comenzar a comerlas.

-¡Hola amiguito! –Dijo la pegaso mientras le daba semillas al ave. –Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Estas perdido? –El águila miro a la pegaso a los ojos, con esa mirada de seguridad. Por un momento, al ver los dorados ojos del ave, Fluttershy recordó a Crashing, quien también tenia el mismo color de ojos. –Supongo que puedes quedarte conmigo. –Dijo la pegaso, que había comenzado a sonreír. –Te llamare Blaze, ¿Estas de acuerdo? –El águila solo hizo su característico chillido mientras que la pegaso la acariciaba. Ambos comenzaron a mirar el atardecer, muy parecido al dia en que Crashing había vuelto del pasado para estar con Fluttershy. Ella sentía la presencia de su querido amigo de alguna forma, quizá la felicidad que sentía al estar junto a esa ave le hacia pensar que volvería a verlo, pero sacudió su cabeza despejando su mente. –¡En que estas pensando! –Se dijo a si misma entristeciendo un poco. Pero ella sabia que ese pegaso no querría que ella viviera una vida triste como ahora, asi que tomo la decisión de ser feliz sin importar que, ahora con su nuevo querido amigo, Blaze.


End file.
